DANNY vs DAN: The Whole Battle
by Aceheroic
Summary: Former title: DANNY vs DAN one shot fight. Not too long since Phantom Planet, Danny gets a warning from clockwork that Dan has returned and he is stronger than ever! Dan destroys part of the city and takes a handful of lives, prompting Danny to lead him away from the city to face him in a 1 on 1 fight to the finish. Will he survive? (All patches complete) Added scenes and Intro.
1. Chapter 1

_**Aceheroic proudly presents:**_ **  
**

 **DANNY v.s DAN:  
**

 **THE WHOLE BATTLE**

 **The One Sided Battle**

Danny felt a nervous sweet drop from his forehead and slide down to the tip of his chin. His glowing green eyes were kept locked on his evil future self: Dan Phantom. Dan in return gave his nervous past self a pure evil smirk and began cracking his neck.

"So Daniel, I love the new place," Dan stated looking around the desert floor. "It just screams, 'Please kill me faster!' 'The heat is soooo unbearable!' haha!"

Danny growled but still kept his eyes trained on him. Cracking his knuckles, Danny pivoted his foot in front of him and bent his knees to prepare to rush his future self. Dan's smile widened as he curled up his arms and defensively held them in front of his face.

"So, you ready?" Dan asked.

"Honestly, no. But after what you did, to all those people and my town! I'm more than ready now!" Danny shouted.

Danny launched himself at Dan, slamming himself into Dan's stomach and began to throw super human punches at him. Dan recovered from Danny's attacks and smacked him away. Danny landed on his feet and turned invisible. Dan looked around for the invisible halfa and then suddenly got kicked into the ground. Dan growled as he got back up, but only to face his past counterpart and watch him freeze his face solid.

Danny jumped back down and continued to encase Dan in ice. After Danny got finished, he stood back and observed his frozen opponent.

"I know you always want to fight, but I think you need to… Chill out for a while." Danny smiled.

Dan growled inside the ice.

"I would break the ice with you, but you were already on thin ice with me as it is."

Dan let out a muffled scream.

"I guess this is a revenge best served cold, for the people and part of my haunt you've destroyed. Until you get out, I'll just give you the cold shoulder now. I don't care about a person who is frozen stiff." Danny remarked.

Dan had heard enough and burst his prison with his ecto-shield.

"Alright Daniel, now I'm really pissed off!" Dan shouted launching himself at Danny.

Danny caught the body of his future self, but staggered backwards as Dan gave a skull crushing headbutt to Danny. Dan then flew back a pace and launched a ghost ray at Danny. Danny caught the blast, but the ray detonated in his hands, and the force of the blast sent him flying over the sandy floor and finally into a crater.

Danny slowly got back up, gritted his teeth, and began shooting multiple ghost rays at Dan. Dan growled as he covered himself with his cape.

Dan, slightly annoyed at these attempts to destroy him, just chuckled and taunted: "What's the matter? You feeling the 'heat' from that last attack?"

Danny launched one more ray, turned intangible, and flew under the ground. Dan felt the last blast connect with his cape and launched a ray of his own underneath him. The blast created a crater and the force of the blast sent the now visible Danny into the air. Dan met Danny mid-air and punched him back down into the crater.

Danny coughed out ectoplasmic mixed blood and slowly picked himself off the desert floor.

Danny heavily breathed out: "How, did you know, where I was going, to come up?!"

"Oh, it's simple. I'm not an idiot! I've used that trick a hundred times before. So don't think I don't know any of 'our' tricks, Daniel." Dan explained.

Danny swiped the blood oozing out of his lip and got into a battle stance. Dan smirked and chuckled.

"I guess this means it's my turn again. Just so you know Daniel, I'm only just getting warmed up." Dan said launching himself into his counterpart.

Danny yelp as he lifted his arms in front of his face just before Dan bashed into him. Danny screamed in pain as he flew backwards and landed on his back. Danny slowly opened his eyes and saw Dan smirk at him. Dan's red eyes glowed as he created 3 more versions of himself and began to wail on the weakened Danny.

Danny screamed in pain feeling his body and limbs receive sever damage. Cuts appeared on his jumpsuit, his face began to ooze green and red blood, and his insides felt like it was on fire.

All 4 Dans' stopped their assault and reformed back into one. Dan silently laughed as he picked up his barely conscious past self by the neck.

"What's the matter Daniel? Giving up on me already?" Dan smirked as he dropped Danny onto the sand.

Danny slowly got back up and with nearly the last of his strength; he breathed in, and launched his ultimate attack, the ghostly wail.

Dan was caught in the attack, but he just sighed and walked against the wail to Danny and threw his fist into his face. Danny canceled the attack and stumbled backwards.

 _No way! No one was able to withstand the ghostly wail before! Not even him!_ Danny thought as he looked at Dan in horror.

Dan smirked and walked in front of Danny. "I hope you didn't think that I was doing nothing inside the thermos all this time. I trained myself day in and day out to not only resist our own attacks, but to grow stronger in anticipation for this fight. I hope you've enjoyed you days in the limelight, because those days are numbered for you."

"No, I won't give up that easily!" Danny shouted as he attempted to land a punch on Dan.

Dan gave an annoyed look at Danny and caught his fist. Danny's eyes shot up as Dan lifted him to eye level and stared back at him.

"You're done for!" Dan shouted throwing him over his shoulder.

Danny landed on his feet and shot his strongest ghost ray he could muster at Dan. Dan just stood there with his arms crossed when the ray engulfed him in green fire.

Danny sank to his knees thinking he finally won! But his expression turned from a victory smirk, into a face of horror as he watched Dan walk out of the fire. With just a few smudges on his white hazmat suit and cape, Dan walked towards his weakened past self completely unfazed.

Danny sat back and watched Dan tower over him and gasped when Dan grabbed his throat. Dan strengthen his grip on the young halfa enough to force him to revert back into his human form. Danny struggled to breath and attempted to tear Dan's grip off of him. Dan sighed, kicked Danny in the stomach and let him drop to the floor.

Danny screamed in pain as he started cough out blood onto the sandy floor. Dan watched as Danny squirmed on the floor. As much as he enjoyed the pain of others, even he has his limits. Dan placed his boot onto Danny's mouth and forced Danny's head to look directly at him.

"What a shameful display of power. Although I am thankful that I'm not as weak as I was 12 years ago, but I say I deserve a better opponent to test my full strength on. Since you were the only one brave enough to challenge me today, I'll leave you be for now." Dan said as he lifted his foot off.

Danny coughed out and weakly watched Dan turn his back to him. "W-why?"

"Because I see no real purpose to waste my power on a weakling like you. I got better things to do anyway." Dan answered.

"And those things are?" Danny asked again.

"Oh the usual: go home, put the kids to bed, have a nice cup of tea, and then think of how I want to destroy all inferior life on this planet."

Danny gritted his teeth and shouted: "That's not going to happen, not when I'm still around!"

"Daniel, I'm offering not to finish you off now. It's smart not to make me retract that offer." Dan warned.

Danny spat at Dan's feet. "Screw you! I won't and can't give up! My family, friends, and my town are resting on my shoulders! And I. Won't. Let. Them. DOWN!" Danny transformed back into his ghost form.

Danny forced himself to stand up and launch a ghost ray at Dan. Dan just sighed, dodged his attack, split into 3, and hovered above Danny.

"As the days grow dimmer on this rock. I shall be the one to further ensure the darkness that comes over the horizon. For the hope this planet has to offer dies before our hands," Dan and his 2 duplicates raise their hands at Danny. "May the sins of our past, be erased from our sights, and make way for the darkness to rise. Thus bringing an end, to this pity-less world."

Danny watched the 3 Dans' launch their ghost rays at him. Their blasts engulf him whole only leaving a crippled body of Danny Fenton after the smoke cleared. Dan looked over the body and smirked evilly: "Goodnight, sweet Daniel." and then flew away.

 **Dark eh? This is my first, and I hope this won't be my last. Well if you did enjoy that fight, favorite. If you guys want a rematch? Well review the word**

" _ **REMATCH! DAN v.s DANNY P2"**_ **and Have yourselfs, a good day and remember to stay TOONY! (Okay, I try too hard to make a catchphrase)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DANNY v.s DAN (Pre Round 2)**

 **THE GATHERING OF 3**

 **Dani's Back!**

A mile into the desert, and Dani is already sweating like a dog on a hot day. Dani huffed out hot air and reached into her backpack and brought out a water bottle.

"Man, I should've taken the northern way to the coast. California better be worth it." she complained while dumping the water on top of her head.

She was about to complain some more; until her attention was diverted to a large explosion a couple miles to her right. She stopped mid-air and saw light of the explosion fade away only leaving a large mushroom shape dust cloud behind.

"What the heck was that?!" she asked herself.

She then saw a dot headed her way. She yelp and turned invisible as the figure kept flying towards her. The figure stopped short and looked around himself.

"That was strange. I could've sworn I saw something over here." The figure said to himself.

Dani stood there examining him: Tall, black and white jumpsuit and cape, blue skin, red eyes, and flaming blue hair. The look alone scared her. She made no sudden moves and kept her breathing as soft as possible. The man looked around one last time and smirked.

"If someone is here, this will be your only warning not to ever engage me. Unless you have a death wish." He said locking his elbows and unleashed a dark aura.

The ground below him shook as his aura grew in size. His red eyes glowed bright red as he unleashed a blinding light that covered the landscape.

He ceased his power up, gave a satisfied smile, and flew at full speed away from the area. Dani turned visible and fell down onto her butt. Her eyes were wide open, her jaw nearly hitting the floor of the desert, and her whole body shaking with fear.

"W-whoa that, was intense! How could something like him be that powerful?" she gulped and looked back to the area where he came from. "Now I'm really curious on what went on over there."

Dani awed at the area below her. Craters, trenches, trails, blast zones, and ectoplasmic residue left behind. She gulped and landed near one of the blast zones. The area was surrounded in black ash and green smoke. She looked further inside the crater and she was shocked to see a limp body.

"Ouch, he's going to feel that in the morning." Dani said to herself.

"D-Dani?" the body asked hoarsely.

Dani's eyebrow lifted in confusion.

The limp body rolled over onto it's back revealing his torn up white and red shirt, faded blue jeans, and roughed out black hair. Dani gasped.

"DANNY!" she shouted jumping down into the crater next to the wounded halfa.

Dani looked over his body. Most of his body was covered with ectoplasmic blood and black ash. She pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the muck off his face to reveal a nasty scar across his face, deep cuts, and one of his eyeballs was entirely bloodshot.

Dani felt like crying. _Oh god. This is Danny for Christ sakes! He was the hero! I know he can be reckless and get beat up sometimes, but at least he came back and won! This is insane! That guy must be really powerful if he was able to beat him near to death._ Dani thought to herself.

Although she felt frighten and relieved that she had gotten here in time to save him, she tried to pull herself together and lifted his arm over her shoulder.

"Don't worry cuz, I'm going to patch you up." Dani reassured Danny's limp body.

 **Unexpected Visitors**

Vlad Masters sat in his lab, still in hiding after returning to Earth. He couldn't help but be a little pissed that the governments of the world had split up his fortune, issued a warrant for his arrest, and stripped his personal belongings from his mansion. Everything except his personal lab. But he couldn't sleep and eat his computers and highly dangerous ectoplasmic waste. No he's been in the lab to cross off everything on his to-do list:

Regain his fortune- CHECK

Destroy the world's most respected hero-

Conquer the world-

Watch the play-offs for the Packers-

Vlad started small to avoid gaining the attention of the big governments, but since then he had been most successful in regaining everything he's lost since the disateroid incident. He overshadowed small businesses and corporations; overshadowed bank owners, and even overshadowed some federal officials to legally change his name, date of birth, and even given himself some 'diplomatic immunity' to avoid being discovered. The name to everyone outside his home is: Clark Kingston, the 3rd richest man on Earth.

Lately, Vlad had been crumbling graph papers, trying to devise the perfect serum to enhance his power to rival Danny's power. Vlad did come close the last few times, but certain circumstances made him unable to keep the serum down for consumption. Never the less, the last formula he tried had nearly quadrupled his powers! Certainly stronger than Danny's power, but the weakness it had was it only offered the power for only less than an hour with severe setbacks: extreme dehydration, fatigue, and severe muscle strain.

 _I'll need to figure out the right ingredients to make it so its effects are less severe than the last test. Ah! I remember, Danielle had gotten stabilized by Danny using a stabilizing device. That could be the answer to the side effects! If I'm not mistaken, Jack and Maddie might've made another one to replace it. Good, I may have my revenge yet._ Vlad smirked to himself.

Just as he was about to write himself a note to remind himself about the stabilizer, his phone rang. He sighed when he pressed the speaker button. "Speak."

"Mr. Kingston. I'm calling to inform you of a, vi-visitor. He wishes to speak with you personally." Said a nervous caller.

"Kirt, I have no time to take visitors." Vlad replied.

"GAH! Sorry sir, but he REALLY insists that you see him now." Kirt yelped.

"Not. Interested!" Vlad hung up.

Just as he got back to write his reminder, his house shook violently. Vlad stood up and transformed into his ghost form. His red eyes glowed as his hair stood up in a crescent shape. His dress suit transformed into a white two piece hazmat suit complete with a white and red cape. His skin turned blue as ice and his two of his teeth grew into fangs.

Vlad turned intangible and flew out from under his house into the sky above. He looked down to see his house engulfed in blue flames.

"MY HOUSE! When I get my hands on whoever did this, I'm going to-"

"Murder him?" said an interrupting voice coming from the house.

Vlad watched as a ghost with flaming blue hair emerged from the flames and fly up to meet him in mid-air. "Sorry, but I'm already dead. Well, technically half dead."

Vlad growled as he clenched his fists. "And who might you be?!"

"I'm you." He answered.

Vlad rose an eyebrow. "Me?"

"Yes you are me. Actually, I'm half of both you and little Daniel." He answered.

"That's impossible. You can't be both of us!" Vlad accused him.

"I can. It is possible with fusion-"

"Ghosts can't fuse! If they could I would've known about it!Who are you really?!" Vlad shouted interrupting Dan.

Dan rolled his eyes. "No wonder I chose to destroy." Dan huffed and started his daily introduction to his inferior foe. "I'm Dan, Dan Phantom. Not a very original name. But Daniel seemed to enjoy calling me that, so it sort of stuck," Dan answered. "As for answers. I'll just show you and give a short detail on how it came to be."

Dan closed his eyes and focused a black aura ring around his waist. The ring split up one going up and the other down. When the ring dissipated, Dan appeared to be the human version of Vlad Masters as he was 2 years ago.

"Vlad Masters, or future Vlad Masters, granted Daniel his wish to be separated from his ghost half when he moved in with him. Although the surgery was a success, being separated from Daniel was the best thing to have ever happened to me." Dan explained as he now focused a set of light rings around his waist.

Vlad was shocked when he transformed into him, but was more surprised when his focused his rings to become Danny from 2 years ago.

"Being stuck in this human body was, torture. I felt free and alive! But mostly alive. As I realized the moment it happened, I could not last long on half a life in my ghost form. The surgery forced my half-life to be severely weakened, making me unable to survive as long as when Daniel and I separated with the Ghost Catcher. I needed someone else to live off of. So I, 'borrowed', the equipment that was used to separate me from Daniel, and used it to separate your ghost half and fuse with it. After I was reborn…." Dan focused a blue ring to revert him back to his ghost form. "I took the liberty of, taking out the trash. Daniel, or future Daniel if you wish, was destroyed along with the mansion. But do feel lucky that you're future-self survived and then lived long enough to help the present day Daniel provide the equipment he needed to defeat me."

"I see. But why come back to this time period in particular?" Vlad asked.

"Well, funny story, I came back in time 2 years ago. I was, ultimately, defeated by Daniel and I was imprisoned by the master of time: Clockwork, ever since. Now, the reason why I'm here: Last time I was here to set in motion what had caused my upbringing 12 years ago. But now that has changed. I want to destroy all inferior life on this planet. I've done so in my time period, why not do it a little early this time?" Dan chuckled.

Vlad stared at him, then gave him his own smirk. "There's only one fatal flaw in that plan. I'm planning to take over the world, so with all due respect Daniel, I was here first."

"Definitely, thank you for my respect, but I need you out of the picture when I set my sights on the pathetic humans on this planet." Dan explained.

"I will warn you now: I will fight you if you wish; but I won't hold back and I will turn you into ectoplasmic residue when I win." Vlad said as he cracked his neck.

"Please do, I have no interest of fighting those who aren't at their best. If you can prove to be my equal, I may consider you a position of: Boot Shiner." Dan chuckled.

"BOOT SHINE THIS!" Vlad shouted as he threw a large maroon fireball at Dan.

Dan was engulfed in the blast. Vlad smiled victoriously and laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't know we were already starting." A voice said.

Vlad looked back at the dust cloud with wide eyes. Dan was still in the same position with only smudges on his jumpsuit to indicate the blast hit him, but was ineffective in terms of damage.

"Surprised fruit loop?" Dan asked.

"….But….how?" Vlad stuttered.

"I have been training since the day I was trapped in that Fenton thermos. Don't worry, both you and Daniel were surprised that I've gotten so powerful. But if it's any consolation, It tickled a little." Dan answered.

Vlad growled and clenched his fists. "That's it, I'm done with seeing that smug face of yours. And. I. AM. NOT. A. FRUIT. LOOP!" Vlad sped towards him.

Vlad punched Dan in the jaw and round house kicked him into the lake near the mansion. Vlad flew over the lake and unleashed a volley of ghost rays into the lake. After the volley, Vlad charged a large ball of energy and threw it in. The ball detonated under water and sent a tower of water into the air. Vlad waited for any sign of Dan and tensed as Dan appeared in front of him.

"Nice work! I almost felt that!" Dan said.

"Almost?!" Vlad cringed.

Dan smiled and cracked his knuckles. "Enough kidding around. Let's see what you're made of!"

Vlad had barely time to block as Dan raised his hand and used his energy to push Vlad back. Vlad recovered and separated into 4. Dan did the same and all 8 copies attacked each other. The fighting only lasted a second, Dan and his copies took care of Vlads' with relative ease.

Vlad and his copies flew back a pace and all fired a combined ghost ray at Dan. Dan and his copies fired their own and connected their ray with Vlads'. The beam struggle lasted a minute when Dan sent an addition amount of energy into his blast. Vlad was unable to keep up the struggle, and he and his copies were sent flying towards his ruined mansion through the roof.

Vlad's 3 copies flew back into him; as Dan's copies reabsorbed with him. Dan laughed as he went intangible, flew through the roof, and landed his feet onto Vlad's stomach. Vlad screamed in pain as Dan jump back a bit. Vlad coughed when he brought himself back to his feet.

"Grr, you'll pay for that!" Vlad shouted.

"Then make me pay, Vladdy." Dan challenged.

Vlad gritted his teeth and stretched out his arms. "Fine I will!" With that he charged a ball of energy. "If you think you're as strong as you think you are, then hold still and try to withstand this!"

Dan smiled and stretched out his hands to catch Vlad's attack. Vlad smiled and released a large beam of energy at Dan. Dan's shocked expression was engulfed in a large beam of light.

"OH SHI-!"

The resulting blast disintegrated half of the mansion, left a large trench from Vlad's position to the mountains behind his mansion, and at the end of the trench was a large mushroom cloud.

Vlad huffed with lack of energy. "Take. that!"

"Wh-what. HAVE. YOU….DONE?!" Vlad looked up and saw the wounded Dan.

Dan's jumpsuit and cape were almost burnt off, his face and exposed arms suffered a large amount of cuts and burn marks that bled out green ectoplasm; and he was finally showing signs of fatigue.

 _You got to be kidding me! I put all of my power into that blast! He should've been nothing but ectoplasm!_ Vlad stared at Dan.

"Con, congratulations. You managed to do some damage," Dan's wounds closed up and his jumpsuit and cape reformed. "But even the best efforts, are short lived."

Vlad just stared at him and felt himself revert back into his human form. Dan smiled and wiped the left over blood off his lower lip.

"So Vlad, looks like our game is over. I want to give you a round of applause and as a reward for your efforts to stop me;" Dan said as he aimed his hand at Vlad. "I'll kill you quickly."

Vlad visibly shook as he tried to take a step back. "If you kill me now, won't you cease to exist?"

"No, if that were true, I would've been just a memory when I killed Daniel." Dan answered.

"Wait, you killed Daniel?!" _Poor little badger!_ Vlad exclaimed and then thought.

Dan gave him a wicked smile. "Yes I did. It was a little challenging at first, but he eventually went down. He choose the hard way to die, a nice little energy blast and a hot day in the sand did the trick. Now just be lucky I'm giving you a, somewhat, painless death."

Vlad looked up with a raised eyebrow: "So, you are absolutely sure you killed him?"

"Yes, he's rotting in a crater after I used the strongest blast I mustered. Why?"

Vlad growled but then looked up at him. "I hope you're not stupid enough not to check his pulse for any signs of life. You know, to check if he's dead?"

"I'm not one to check what I kill. I was at half my strength when I killed him. Daniel could not keep up with me after I decided to pull the gloves off, so I know he couldn't survive! Now, does that do it for questions?"

Vlad said nothing as Dan took his silence as a 'yes', and then floated into the air. He then lifted his hand down at Vlad.

"Now, Vlad Masters …You will die." Dan said softly.

Dan released a large blast below him. The mansion below him was destroyed in a flash of blue and white fire. What was left was only the foundation and debris.

Dan smiled and laughed. "Check pulses to make sure he's dead. Like I would get my gloves dirty to do the deed." He looked down. "I say he's cooked, well done even."

Dan's smile turn to a frown. "Now, time to actually get my gloves dirty in filthy human blood." Dan took flight.

 **The Cousin Reunions**

 _Danny ran towards the burning city. He stopped in front of his captive family and friends. "DANNY" they all exclaimed._

 _Danny took a few steps further and suddenly felt very weak. Danny looked behind him and saw Dan tower over him._

 _"Hello, Daniel. You're just in time for the fireworks." He said as he looked back at them._

 _They all shouted his name before an explosion of blue and white fire destroyed the area they were in. Danny shouted as he tried to catch Dan. Dan smirked and flew backwards. Dan chuckled at Danny's failed attempts to hit him and then smacked Danny in the cheek. Danny stumbled backwards as he shot fear filled eyes at Dan._

 _Just then, Vlad flew down and stood in front of Danny. "I won't let you hurt him!" He shouted as he engaged with Dan._

 _"Vlad wait!" Danny shouted in vain._

 _Vlad and Dan disappeared and then suddenly Vlad fell right out of the sky, broken and beaten. Danny ran towards his crater and looked down. Not only was he in his human form, but his eyes were only white voids, his chest had a gaping hole, and his usually well-kept hair was in shambles._

 _Danny stared up at Dan in anger. "You'll pay for that!"_

 _Dan only laughed. Dan stopped when another halfa entered the fray. Dani looked at Dan with aggressive eyes and charged at him. Danny looked in horror as his cousin fought Dan in vain._

 _"Dani stop it! Please run away!" Danny shouted as he tried to fly towards them._

 _Danny jumped onto the air, but fell face first onto the ground. He rubbed his chin as he watched Dan hold the beaten Dani up to eye level by her neck._

 _"I wasn't aware of this halfa, but all die the same way." Dan placed his other hand on the top of her head._

 _"NO WAIT DAN! PLEASE SPARE HER! FIGHT ME! I'M THE ONE YOU WANT!" Danny screamed._

 _But his answer was a bone crunching snap. Danny felt tears run down his cheeks. Dani fell the long way down to the ground. Danny then felt his anger rise. Dan flew down in front of him and smirked._

 _"That's it Daniel! Embrace your evil! Take your place by my side. These humans have made you soft! EMBRACE IT DANIEL! BECOME ME!" Dan chanted._

 _Danny felt his control slipping. He watch his human half separate and screamed out as his power rose to new heights; only to be interrupted by his human half._

 _"Danny? DANNY! WAKE UP DANNY! WAKE. UP!"_

Danny sat up. He looked around to see it was night time in the desert. He felt the warm fire next to him. Dani sighed relief. Danny wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Dani? What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to the coast when I saw a ghost, A REALLY POWERFUL GHOST, come by. I never felt a power like that before. I went to where he was last at and found you. But are you ok cuz? Nothing broken? Nothing, you know, out of place?" Dani asked.

"No, I'll live." Danny answered.

"Who was he? The ghost I mean?"  
"His name is Dan. Sad to say, he's more powerful than last time." Danny answered.

Dani's eyes widen. "What does he want?"

"He wants to destroy the people on this planet. That's the only thing he mentioned anyway." Danny face darkened.

Dani's expression rivaled Danny's as she sat back onto the sandy floor. "Is there any way to stop him?"

Danny shook his head. "Not that I know of," He then cracked his knuckles and got up with ease. "I should be struggling right now. How am I healed this quick?"

Dani smiled and dug through her bag and pulled out the old Ecto-Dejecto. The satellite dish like tip was bent and parts have long fallen off, the parts of the glass container were taped up, and it looked to be almost empty with little left.

"I kept it with me all this time. I used it only if I really get hurt. It took a little bit more to heal you than when I use it. But you should be a bit stronger than you were when you fought him." Dani said as she placed it back into the bag.

Danny smiled and scrambled her hair. "Thanks kid. You're a life saver."

"I try my best cuz." Dani blushed.

Danny and Dani sat back down near the fire. "I guess the first order of business is to find a way to beat him."

"If you don't mind me asking, but who is Dan? You act like you know everything about him." Dani asked.

"Dan is, or was, my evil future self. According to future Vlad, he is the fusion of Plasmius and Phantom. He's also my ultimate enemy. Almost all of the ghosts in the ghost zone and even present Vlad are nothing compared to him. He's gotten so strong since I defeated him. It's like he's a totally different person now. I don't know if I can take him alone." Danny explained.

Dani stared at her cousin to only see seriousness and little confidence. "You mean," she stuttered. "You think he can't be beaten?"

"I doubt that he's too powerful to ever be beaten; but he'll be tougher to take down than last time. All I'm saying is I can't take him on my own. I'm going to need a lot of help on this one before I even think about taking him on again." Danny said.

Dani rose to her feet and offered a hand. "If you need help. I can help you."

Danny thought back to the dream he had. "No, I couldn't ask you to help me."

Dani smirked. "I'm not asking Danny. I'm telling you I'm helping you. I may be small Danny, but I'm also a ghost fighter like you."

Danny raised his eyebrow and gave her an conflicted look. Dani noticed and said: "I heard you talking in your sleep. You mention me in your dream. I know the dream didn't end well. But if you say you need help, then I'm helping you. I owe you 2, I'm redeeming one of them whether you want my help or not."

Danny gave in and sighed. "Okay. But if things go south and you think you can't handle it, I won't judge you or hate you if you hightail it."

"I won't abandon my favorite cuz Danny. I'll be there no matter what." Dani said.

Danny shook her hand and got up. "Alright. That's one. But we'll need more than the two of us to take this guy down."

"Who do you have in mind?" Dani said packing up and throwing her pack over her shoulder.

"You won't like what I choose. We need Vlad's help." Danny explained.

"VLAD?! Why him?!" Dani yelled.

"Dani he's the next strongest halfa next to us. I've been keeping my eye on him since he came back to Earth, he hasn't made any major moves so far. If we're going to face Dan, then at least let's try to fight him with 3 instead of 2." Danny explained.

"This is a very bad idea. What if Vlad had something planned against us Danny? Can we even deal with both Dan and Vlad?" Dani asked.

"If I know Dan, he's already went to fight him; and if he beat Vlad, then Vlad would be more than willing to have a truce with us until we beat him." Danny answered.

Dani crossed her arms over her chest. "I. I just want you to know that I think that letting Vlad join us is a bad idea. What happens if we defeat Dan and he still has power left? I don't want to be melted again Danny."

"Dani," Danny got down on one knee and place his hands on both her shoulders. "I won't let that happen to you. Vlad maybe strong, but I promise: I won't let him put a finger on my favorite cousin."

Dani seemed relaxed but kept her arms crossed. "Okay, I trust you Danny. But you do all the talking. I don't feel like saying a single word to that crazed up fruit loop."

"Don't worry, you won't have too." Danny said.

Dani watched Danny transform and kick off the ground. "Let's get going. If we leave now we can make there in a hour or so."

"Right behind you cuz." _Behind you all the way._ Dani said and thought.

Both halfas took off into the air and set their sights on Wisconsin, home of the Packers, and home to one of the most experienced halfa in the world: Vlad Masters.

 **We interrupt your programing to bring you: Doomsday**

"This is Carly Turner live at Camp Amity about 10 miles from the outskirts of the city of Amity Park. Early this morning, a strange ghost came to Amity Park and destroyed the eastern part of the city. A handful of lives have been taken, but local town hero: Danny Phantom; flew up to him and lead him out of the city. There still is no sign of our hero since this morning, and as of yet, similar attacks have been happening all over the Eastern Part of the U.S, now in more massive number than what happened here today. In response to the attacks this morning and in the late afternoon hours; the National Guard and the United States Airforce has issued a statement; warning those within the proximity of the mid-west and the Eastern part of the U.S, to be on the lookout for any suspicious activity. As for those in the Amity Park area, our mayor: Tucker Foely has issued a Civil Danger Warning and has required the full evacuation of the area to prevent more lives being taken. So please come to Camp Amity until Danny Phantom has returned and given us the all clear. This has been Carly Turner, Action 3 News."

Inside the HQ tent; Sam, Tucker, Maddie, Jack, and Jazz are all together. Sam sat near the T.V, Tucker sat by the computer, Jazz was pacing, and Maddie and Jack were working on something behind a tarp.

"I don't get it. What's taking Danny so long?" Sam wondered.

"Don't worry. This is Danny we're talking about. He can handle this guy no problem." Tucker said working on the main computer.

"Then why are we out here if he could handle him?" Sam crossed her arms.

"You heard what's going out there. As mayor, I'm taking some precautions to ensure the safety of our precious tax…I mean people." Tucker corrected.

Sam rolled her eyes and looked back at the t.v. "In other news, a home in Wisconsin has be destroyed earlier today. The owner is local billionaire: Clark Kingston. His where abouts is still unknown at this time. But if you have any information about this incident contact local authorities."

"Clark Kingston? Didn't Danny say he was keeping an eye on a Kingston?" Jazz asked openly.

"Yeah, he figured out that it was actually Vlad Masters a few months back." Tucker answered as he grabbed his smart phone.

"Huh, so you guys think that Vlad might be behind this? He's been plotting against Danny and Dad every since Dad took Mom." Jazz asked.

"No," Sam answered. "Vlad might be ruthless, but he's not ruthless enough to allow killing and destruction of civilians and their properties; if they're not linked to Danny or Mr. Fenton. Someone else is behind this."

"Well whoever is behind this," said an overly excited Jack Fenton. "If it's a ghost, then it'll be first in line to try out my new and improved: Fenton Ecto-Skeleton." He said as he pulled off the tarp to revile the newly modified suit.

"New and improved?" Tucker stood up and looked back at the suit.

"Yes Tucker, this is The 'Fenton Nuclear Powered Ecto-Skelton'." Jack explained.

Maddie got up and rubbed the large arm of the suit. "It not only gives the user a massive boost in strength and power, but with the nuclear accelerator upgrade, it takes up less life energy from the user, and allows them to fight for longer periods than the old model could."

"Did you say nuclear? As in, the most unclean and harmful energy source in the environment next to coal?!" Sam shouted.

"Calm down Sam, this only outputs enough to be well under the amount that could be presumed as 'harmful'." Maddie explained.

"Fine whatever, just keep that environmental atrocity away from me. I don't want to develop cancer being around that thing." Sam moved away from the suit.

Both Fentons rolled their eyes and turned to Tucker to give their usual explanation. Sam on the other hand felt nauseous and sat down. Jazz noticed this and sat by her.

"I think it's time you tell them about it." Jazz whispered as she rubbed her back.

"That what? I secretly took Danny to a party, found out too late that the punch was spiked, and broke a promise ring promise early? I haven't even told Danny yet." Sam said into her hands.

Jazz smiled. "Listen, this happens all the time, well it shouldn't, but Danny will understand, my folks will understand, and your folks will understand. I know it's a scary thought, but I know Danny will stick by you."

"Yeah, but what if he's only staying with me because of the," Sam looked around and whispered into Jazz's ear.

Jazz blinked and gave her a smile. "I know he won't. If he does, he's going to be dealing with me personally; and he knows, dealing with me is worse than dealing with any ghost he'll ever fight."

Sam returned a weak smile but grabbed her head in pain. "I'll go grab you something for that. Just take it easy for now Sam." Jazz said as she left the tent.

Sam placed her face back into her hands and sighed.

"WE INTERRUPT OUR PROGRAMMING TO BRING AN IMPORTANT NEWS BULLITON!" Everyone in the tent ran over to the t.v. "We go live to correspondent: Kyle Everett, who is on scene in Chicago, Illinois."

"Thanks, The ghost that attack Amity Park early this morning has been spotted over the city of Chicago. Right now the entity is just flying around the city for now. Government officials are now advising everyone on the street to take cover now. Wait, the ghost has stopped moving. Carl are you getting this? Well zoom in you idiot!" The news correspondent shouted.

The camera man aimed it right at the ghost above them.

Dan floated well above the city and looked down. _From just flying around, I counted over a million and a half in this area alone._ Dan cracked his neck from side to side. _I guess this is any good place to start._ Dan lifted his palm and aimed it down below.

"Wait, the ghost looks like it's signaling at us or something." The news correspondent speculated. Then an irritating light glared on the t.v screen. "What is th-" was the last thing they heard from the correspondent before the feed was static and finally a blue screen.

The group inside the tent went silent. Jazz came back in and stopped like a deer in the headlights. "Wha- what happened?"

Everyone refused to turn their attention from the t.v screen to answer the question. The screen came back on with the news caster, stunned and visibly shaken by what happened.

"I apologize for, the, the interruption. Eh-hm. We will figure out what happened to our correspondent that is, or was, on scene with the mysterious ghost. Until then, we'll be ah, right, back. Yeah." The caster dropped his papers and left the stage.

Dan looked over the blazing scene below him. _Good, a much better look than before._ Dan then flew over to another part of the city. _Alright time for another head count, 1, 20, 45…._

 **Billion Dollar Tender Box**

Danny and Dani lifted the debris to look for Vlad. The remains of mansion was more like a pile of burnt out safety matches.

Danny lifted a large pile of burnt stuffed animals. _NOTHING! Are we too late to save him?_ Danny questioned.

Dani shot through a pile of rubble and saw a burnt hand. "Danny!"

Danny turned around and flew over to her. They both examined the hand. "Do you think we're too late cuz?" Dani asked.

Danny stood up and lifted the rubble and tossed it aside. They both examined the almost burnt up body of Vlad Masters. Danny placed his fingers at the middle of his chin and neck. "It's faint, but we got here in time."

Dani looked down at the limp body and cringed. "Are we sure we really need his help? After all he's done, can we even trust him?"

"We have too Dani. The both of us aren't strong enough. Vlad might be our enemy and he has hurt you Dani. But we need his help. Right now Dan is out there and he won't stop unless the three of us can stand up to him." Danny frowned.

Dani sighed and frowned at the sight of wounded Vlad.

Danny patted her back. "Listen, this is only until we defeat Dan. Just deal with it for now, and when we win, I'll buy you an ice cream."

Dani smirked. "Banana Split?"

"Alright, I'll get a banana split." Danny chuckled as he picked up Vlad.

Both phased through the ceiling of Vlad's lab and set him down on the table. Danny turned to Dani. "Do you still have the Ecto-Dejecto?"

Dani dug through her bag. But picked up the speed and seemed panicked. "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh? What do you mean UH-OH?!" Danny panicked.

Danny saw her bit her lower lip and looked at him with nervousness in her eyes.

"Please tell me you still have it Dani." Danny asked.

"Well…." Dani smiled a little deviously.

"Damn it! We lost the only thing that," Danny stopped in his tracks and gave an annoyed look at Dani.

Dani snickered. "Made you panic." She tossed him the Dejecto.

"You're so not getting that split after we win." Danny said as he sprayed Vlad.

Vlad's body flinched at the feel of the spray. His eyes slowly opened up and looked over to Danny.

"Li-little Badger?" he said weakly.

Danny smirked. "Fruit Loop."

Vlad slowly but painlessly stood up and cough out some blood. He then looked over near the ghost zone portal, Dani leaned against it with her arms crossed.

"What's going on?" Vlad asked openly.

"My past-future self is currently on the loose, you and I are supposed to be dead, and your house is now nothing more than a bunch of burnt firewood." Danny explained.

"That's right," Vlad growled. "He's going to pay for making a fool of me!"

Vlad jumped up onto his feet and looked at Danny. "Is there any reason why you're both here?"

"Believe it or not Vlad, we need your help." Danny answered.

"Hmmm, indeed. This Daniel or Dan defeated you in battle. Now you want revenge as bad as I do. I guess he's mostly an idiot not to check to make sure we fully perished. Now you expect me to help you two?" Vlad turned around. "Fine, let's hear the speech that's supposed to get me to jo-"

"Vlad this is no time for jokes or games." Danny growled at him. "This is a dark time right now. Neither of us have the power or strength to stand up to him alone. When I fought him first, I felt his power rise to heights not seen in years. Dan is the most powerful being on Earth right now. He thinks he can do whatever he wants and knows we can't stop him. I need both you and Danielle's combined powers in order to stand a chance. I don't have anything to give in return, but we need you. Dani, myself, and billions of people. Can we put aside our differences for one battle so we can end this threat?"

Vlad looked at him sternly. But after he sat himself down and looked back at them.

"With all things considered little badger, I have no choice but to turn to you two for help. Daniel and Danielle, I call a temporary truce between us."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Really? I thought you would made us beg for your help or something."

"I would've, if I didn't think I could handle this on my own. In fact, I myself am afraid of what will happen if I'd delay this union any longer." Vlad said and turned to Dani. "I did, things that I'm not proud of doing to you. I had 2 years to think, and although you may ignore it if you want. I am truly sorry Danielle."

Dani only rolled her eyes and went to stare at something else. Danny looked at her with a smile and then asked to Vlad: "Do you have anything that can help us in this fight?"

A sweat dropped from his still burnt face. "I have one. It's taken me a long time to make try to prefect." He stood up and walked up to his work bench.

He picked up a spray siring similar to the Ecto-Dejecto. "This is Serum 301. It's a power enhancer with effects that strengthen a ghost's power 4 times over. Right now the side effects outweigh the benefits. One hour is all that it can offer, with severe pain and power drain afterwords. I myself had accidentally become allergic to it. I almost died the last time I tried this."

"But how do we use it if we have a high chance of losing after an hour?" Dani asked all of a sudden.

Vlad put the serum down and walked over to the almost depleted Ecto-Dejecto. "We need something like this to counter the effects of the serum. What's left in this will be sufficient enough to do the job. But I need to know if more of these have been created."

Danny looked at his feet. "No, an accident destroyed any and all information about the Dejecto. We tried to recreate it, but low and behold, the Dejecto we tried to create actually did make the ghosts weak, like it was originally supposed to do."

Vlad picked it up and examined the little ectoplasm that was left. "I need a little bit to examine this and then use it in the serum. For now you two get comfortable." Vlad said.

Danny and Dani looked at each other but both shrugged. Danny then asked: "Is your phone line still working?"

"You can check, but I wouldn't be surprised if the phone lines are down due to Daniel's actions." He answered while he mixed up some chemicals.

Danny walked over the office desk and lifted the phone off the receiver. He heard a dial tone. _Good, the lines are still working._ Danny punched in a number and waited.

 **Last Call**

"As of now, we still have no idea what's happening in Chicago. So please if you're anywhere near that area, please stay indoors. That's all for now. Please stay safe, and be alert." The news caster said before the commercial aired.

Tucker went back to his computer to find out anything on this crisis, Maddie and Jack went back to work preparing their specter reflectors and ghost battle suits, and Sam and Jazz just sat there as Sam felt light headed to move.

"You okay Sam?" Jazz asked softly.

"I, I just have a bad feeling about this. If that ghost got through Danny, then, what happened to Danny?" Sam asked her with wide eyes.

"Listen Sam, you know tha-" Sam's phone rang before she finished.

Sam took out her phone out and checked the number. "Unknown Caller."

"Answer it anyway, it could be someone important." Jazz encouraged.

Sam swiped the answer key and brought it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Sam? It's Danny." Danny replied.

"AH! DANNY! THANK GOD YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Sam yelled out prompting everyone to surround her.

"OW! Not so loud! Put the phone on speaker, I don't have much time and I need everyone to listen to my plan, and I need to know what's going on." Danny said.

Sam tapped the speaker function and set the phone down. "You're on speaker ghost boy."

"Okay, who's here right now?" Danny asked.

"Your parents, Jazz, Sam, and I." Tucker answered.

"Good. I'm resting up to go after Dan again, but I need to know what's happening out there? I've sort of been out of the loop since this morning." Danny said.

"Son, every news station is covering the same story about that ghost killing hundreds of thousands of people in Chicago." Jack answered.

"Damn it. He's already wiping out Chicago? Has he hit anywhere else?"

"According to my sources Danny, he's hit New York, Omaha, and other major cities around it. Danny this situation is getting out of control!" Tucker nearly shouted.

Sam hushed everyone. "Danny, where are you?"

"I'm at Vlad's mansion, or what's left of it."

"Wait WHY?! ARE YOU NUTS?!" Sam nearly had a heart attack.

"Sam I know this sounds nuts but-"

"It is NUTS Danny! He's your arch enemy!"

"But-"

"Did you forget that he tried to take over the world, kill your dad to marry your mom, on top of other things?!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH SAM! I'M IN NOT IN THE MOOD TO YELL OR ARGUE!" Danny yelled.

Sam shut her gaping mouth and went silent for a moment. "Sorry Danny, please go on." She said softly.

Danny explained everything from his battle with Dan, Dani's arrival, and their decision to join forces with Vlad. He also informed them of his plans. "…There you have it. I'm sorry I yelled Sam, but I needed to make sure everyone is on track with what's going to happen."

"Danny, are you sure you can't handle this on your own?" Maddie asked.

"I already told you mom, he's way too strong for me to handle single handedly." Danny explained.

"So let me get this straight Danny, you want me to air something on the news about you challenging Dan to a rematch?" Tucker asked.

"Tucker, you're the only tech-sabby mayor with actual political power. I need you to make sure Dan get this."

"I'll try dude, but I won't make guarantee that he'll stop his killing spree to watch t.v."

Meanwhile…

"Oh Greg, you're so handsome and one of a kind!" the woman on t.v exclaimed.

"Marron, my sweet Marron, kiss me!" Greg said.

Dan felt a tear run down his cheek and he smiled in excitement. "Oh my god! They're going to finally kiss!"

Just before the kiss, someone screamed. "GHOST! IT'S THE GHOST!"

Dan felt interrupted and annoyed. "NO! IT WAS THE BIGGEST MOMENT AND YOU RUINED IT! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" Dan shouted as he went out to blast the perpetrator.

Back at base

"Alright dude," Tucker said about to head out. "You better be ready when I make the announcement. Don't you to oversleep for your rematch okay dude?"

"Thanks Tuck, I owe you a drink after this." Danny said.

"Son, you're too a little too young to be drinking young man." Maddie said sternly.

"It's just a saying mom. Not literally." Danny responded.

In the background, Danny was informed that the serum is ready. Danny thanked him and said: "That's my que. Wish me luck guys."

Everyone said their goodbyes and left the small area around the phone. Sam breathed in and pressed the speaker function. She held up the phone and asked: "Are you still there Danny?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Danny replied.

"Listen, I don't know how this will end. But you come back to us you got that hotshot?" Sam smirked.

"Don't worry Sam, I'll be back to celebrate with the guys and-"

"No Danny, I ment US. You, me, and, the one who will be a little late to the party." Sam went silent.

Danny was quiet on the other line but spoke up after a short second. "What?"

Sam sighed. _Better now than never._ "Do you remember the Davidson's going away party?"

"Yeah, we had such a blast; we got drunk, and the morning after," Danny went silent for a moment and then asked. "You're pregnant aren't you?"

Sam nodded. "I wanted to tell you sooner, but Dan came around and, I didn't get the chance."

Danny was silent for a second and after being asked to hang up. "I'm sorry Sam, I was so drunk and I," Danny sighed. "I don't know what to say, but I'll come back. I promise you."

"I know you will. Danny, I didn't want to worry you with this, but I don't know if Dan will, you know…" Sam said.

"I'm not worried at all. You stay away from the battlefield, no matter how dangerous it gets. I want to make sure my two favorite people stay safe long enough to meet you and them after this is over." Danny said.

"No promises ghost boy. Kick his ass for me." Sam said.

"I'll give him hell." Danny said as he was pressured to hang up.

Sam ended the call and smiled at the phone. "Come back to me, you clueless ghost boy."

 **This Story brought to you by: Rematch!**

Dan sat down on top of a sky scraper and looked down at his work. The city was in shambles. Deserted streets, burning buildings, and barely standing structures. Dan yawned and looked a head.

"Destroying things is fun and all. But when you're the most powerful being on this miserable rock," he looked behind him at a retreating helicopter. "What's left to do?" He said as he launched a ghost ray at the helicopter.

After watching the helicopter explode, he stood up and dropped down the streets below. "Maybe, life is much more than just killing. Maybe, I could use my powers for, something else! That's it! I'll shape my destiny for the better!" Dan pumped his fist into the air but then felt ill. "GOD revelations make me sick."

He spat on the sidewalk and walked down the street in front of an electronics store. The T.V.s in the window sill were static, but the static subsided and aired Tucker's announcement.

"Is this thing on? I think," he tapped onto his phone. "Okay we're live. (Clears throat) Attention, this is a message for a Dan Phantom."

Dan raised a brow. "I'm a Dan Phantom."

"We have a challenge for you! The one called Danny Phantom wishes to challenge you, Dan, for a rematch. At ah," he checks his phone. "12:00 pm. At Amity Park."

Dan growled. "Damn, so Daniel is still alive. I guess Vlad was right. I shouldn't be careless this time."

"Also, he says he's going to bring others to fight with him. So Dan, if you aren't the coward like you are now, you better be there. At Amity Park at high noon sharp. Also, since you'll get your ass handed to you, YOU ABOUT TO GET POWNED LITTLE-"

Dan blew up the electronic store. "Sure I'll be there. But After I take care of these nesciences, um…Tucker? You'll be the new part of the welcoming sign of Amity Park. On a pike." Dan laughed.

Ghost Zone

"Also, he says he's bringing others to fight with him. So Dan, if you aren't the coward like you are now, you better be there. At Amity Park at high noon sharp." Technus broadcasted.

The Ghosts in the Ghost Zone went into deep conversation. Just then Skulker blurted out, "A rematch?"

Johnny 13 rolled his eyes. "No a bake off!"

"Wasn't that guy one of Phantom's friends?" Kitty asked openly.

"Yeah, but who is this 'Dan Phantom'?" Ember asked.

Skulker smiled. "I don't know, but if he defeated that little welp, then this would be an interesting match; and with all interesting matches," Skulker said as he typed on his PDA.

"Baby pop, you better not be doing what I think you're doing!" Ember yelled.

"What? The welp was beaten before, what are the chances he'll be able to win this time," Skulker got up and shouted: "TAKING ALL BETS! THIS NEW GHOST BEATS THE GHOST CHILD!"

Suddenly a bunch of ghosts surrounded Skulker with money. Ember sat back down and stared daggers at her 'boyfriend'.

"I swear, I'm seriously done with his betting problems." Ember said to Kitty.

"Don't worry, if Danny wins, you can always crash at my place. Right baby?" she asked Johnny.

Johnny shrugged. "Fine, but make sure you keep that fire hair from burning my place down, again."

"Thanks guys. But I want to make things a little more interesting." Ember smiled evilly.

She stood up and up and announced. "TAKING ALL BETS ON DIPSTICK GIVING THAT NEW GHOST ONE ROCKING BEAT DOWN!"

Ghosts, including their friends, surrounded Ember with money as well. Skulker growled as he watched his girlfriend take bets. "If she thinks the little welp is going to win, she's in for a rude awakening."

 _ **DONE AND DONE! One week of work! If there is anything like errors, lines that could be written better, or anything along that line, let me know and I'll patch it up. This is just the set up though, expect Round 2 to come up in another week or so. Thanks for reading and if you like what you see so far….**_

 _ **Favorite and Follow! If you have any suggestions for the fight, let me know! Thanks and stay- JOHN CENA! DU DA DU DAAAAAAAAAA! DA DA DU DAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**DANNY v.s DAN ROUND 2**

 **No Turning Back**

"Since we're up against an enemy with unbelievable power, we'll have to stay on our guard. The serum I developed should give us enough power to fight him in hand to hand combat, but I make no promise if he's somehow stronger than we thought." Vlad said as he held the serum up to them.

"So, does this new serum have the same weaknesses as the one from last night?" Danny asked as he examined the dejecto.

"No," Vlad typed the key board of his super computer. "Thanks to the last of the Fenton-dejecto, this should now give us 12x the power in a 12 hour period with little to no side effects. Don't get carried away though, the time might've been extended, you can still deplete the power with over usage. Lastly this is the only one in existence, and there's only enough for 3 uses."

"Okay, so what's it stopping you from using all three sprays to be even stronger?" Dani suspiciously asked.

Vlad glared at her. "Because, you only can apply it once per person. You can't get stronger after the first spray and the report showed that more than one application, is fatal. So don't act like I'm out to get you, because I called a truce, and Daniel is my current target now."

Dani just huffed and leaned back against the ghost portal.

"Okay, now that we have a chance against Dan, I say we get ready to head out. I think being cooked up in here has gotten on everybody's nerves." Danny suggested.

"I couldn't agree more. Oh, I do have one more thing though." Vlad said as he headed over to one of his machines. He pressed a few buttons and the machine activated.

The machine scanned Vlad and in a few seconds, a new outfit was forged behind the screen. The suit had a white cape similar to Vlad's, the short-sleeved jumpsuit was mostly white with black stipes surrounding the chest region and the shoulders; it's gloves and boots were black with white stripes, and at the middle of his chest had a VP logo.

Danny and Dani awed as Vlad explained himself. "This device allows the user to forge his/her own clothing. The scanner uses the brainwaves of the person's mind to create the suit as they think of it. Kind of like, you think of a t-shirt and then the machine makes it. Simple, yet very expensive technology."

"Wait, why change your jumpsuit at all? You never change for our fights." Danny asked.

"Because," Vlad changed into his ghost form and gathered his new suit. "I don't want to ruin my favorite two piece in 'this fight'. I recommend you two get yourselves into these; the thread used to make it is as strong as steel, giving you some much need protection. Just press the scan button." Vlad said as he left the lab.

Danny and Dani looked at each other and then Danny pressed the scan button. The machine scanned both halfas and then forged their two new jumpsuits.

10 minutes later.

Vlad waited outside with the serum in hand, but then spun around to face the two halfas in their new outfits.

Danny sported a short sleeved jumpsuit that was somewhat similar to his old outfit, but with a few alterations. The collar of his suit was shorten enough to show his neck, a white 'Y' shaped stripe went down from his shoulders to his white belt (with the black DP logo in the middle of the 'Y'). he also wore pure white boots and gloves that had a black DP logo stitched on the heel of his boots, and the top part of his gloves.

Dani on the other hand, sported a new black and white tiger stripped (white DP logo'd) sleeve-less tank top. She had matching set of white gloves with the DP logo on the top part of them; and her pants and her boots were black with white tiger stripes; also with the logo stitched on at the heels of her boots.

Vlad smirked and examined Danny's outfit. "You do know you picked a similar design to Daniel's hazmat suit."

"I know," Danny crossed his arms. "But it's just to annoy him a little bit."

Dani looked up at her cousin and smirked. "Sure, 'annoy' him."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Okay, then tell me why you look like a tiger plushy?" Danny chuckled a bit.

Dani gritted her teeth and lifted a finger. "First of all: tigers are cool!" She then lifted a second finger. "Second: If the machine was supposed to make our outfits by what we think, then why did you think of the outfit of your 'ultimate enemy'?"

Danny growled and then mumbled: "Ithoughtitlookedkindofcool."

"HMMMM?" Dani placed her palm to her ear and tilted her head towards Danny.

Danny sighed: "I thought his outfit looked kind of cool."

Dani smirked and snickered. "Looks like Dan has a fan."

"Shut up." Danny growled.

"Kids, this is war, not a fashion show. Now hold still!" Vlad said as he sprayed the serum on them.

Danny and Dani coughed as the mist surrounded them and then faded away. The two halfas then felt a white aura surrounded their bodies and then disappear. After the aura disappeared, Danny and Dani stared at their hands and then looked at each other.

"You feel that cuz?" Danny asked her as he balled his hands into fists.

"Y-yeah. I feel, powerful!" Dani answered as she flew into the air at blinding speeds.

"Good, it seems the serum worked!" Vlad exclaimed.

Danny looked at Vlad. "I'll just ignore the fact that you just used us as lab rats to test a potentially dangerous serum. Now," Danny walked past him.

Danny then aimed his hand at a lone boulder. A blinding light of energy formed in his hand, and then a straight beam shot out from his hand towards the boulder. The beam obliterated the boulder into dust.

Danny smiled. "Now that! Is some serious firepower!"

"I'll say!" Dani said while she landed next to him.

They turned around to see Vlad spray himself with the last of the serum. A dark aura surrounded his body and then dispersed. Vlad smiled and turned back to the young halfas.

"We still have time until the fight, and with the power up we can be in Amity Park in less than 30 minutes. So, let's grab, as the kids would say, 'some grub.'"

"Who's buying- NOT IT!" Danny raised his hand.

"NOT IT!" Dani raised hers'

"Not- Oh Butter-biscuits!" Vlad frowned.

 **The God in the Black and White Jumpsuit**

11:30 a.m

Dan spent all morning just flying town to town, and then blew them up after he wiped out the civilians. Dan was very anxious to fight, but he tried to keep himself entertained until then.

He had his sights for Amity Park, but stopped in mid-air over a camp settlement. To his confusion, he figured that this was Amity Park as he read the entrance sign.

"Camp Amity? Wow, they 'REALLY' downsized since the last time I was here." Dan raised his eyebrow and then shrugged. "Oh well. I guess I'll wait here and pick off some humans while Daniel takes his sweet, yet so little, time getting here."

Dan dropped down toward the camp, but was stopped by a ghost shield. "Ghost shield? They must really think I'm an amateur." Dan lifted his hand and placed it against the shield. He then used his energy to bend the shield and cause it to shatter like glass.

The people below had started screaming and running for their lives. Dan smirked and then laughed. "RUN LITTLE LAMBS! FOR YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM ME!"

Then the occupants from the HQ tent ran out and watched Dan fly towards them. Dan recognized them. "Mother, Father, Jazzy, and Tucker! Pleasure to see you all alive and well, again."

"I thought you were going to meet them at Amity Park?" Tucker growled.

"What are you talking about? This is Amity Park, correct?" Dan asked.

"No, this is Camp Amity! Amity Park is a few miles that way." Tucker answered as he pointed in the direction of the city.

"Oops, my bad. But as long as I am here, I'll just have some fun." Dan told them.

Just as Dan raised his hand to blast them, his ghost sense went off and he looked straight at the HQ tent. When he took a step towards the tent, he was stopped by an ecto-shot that hit his back. He turned to see Jazz wielding a smoking ecto-gun. "You stay away from there!"

"So Daniel 'is' here! Did you really think you could hide him from me?" Dan asked Jazz.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Jazz asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, girl! I can sense him! He's here and it's time to fight!" He turned to the tent. "DANIEL! IF YOU THINK OUR WEAKLING FAMILY CAN KEEP YOU SAFE, THEN YOU REALLY ARE A COWARD! NOW GET OUT HERE!" Dan yelled.

Inside the tent, Sam and her parents looked out the windows at the impatient ghost.

"SAMMYKINS! I think that awful monster is calling for your boyfriend! Get him out there!" Sam's mother quietly panicked.

"But Danny's not here!" Sam hissed as she looked through the window at Dan.

Sam's father walked up behind them. "Why does he think Daniel is in here?"

Sam bit her lip. She was still nervous to tell her parents why, but that's before Dan gave an annoyed look at them.

"That does it! If you're not out here in the next 10 seconds, I will reduce that tent into ash!" Dan lifted his hand at the tent.

Sam turned to her parents. "Mom, Dad, I didn't have time to tell you this, but please don't think any less of me when I'll have to explain myself to him."

Mr. and Mrs. Manson exchanged looks and then followed their daughter out of the tent.

Dan watched the Manson family leave the tent. To his dismay, Danny was not with them. "Where's the boy?!"

Sam glared at him. "He's not here!"

"Yes he is! I sensed him in there! Now bring him out!" Dan shouted.

Sam gulped and repeated: "He is not HERE!"

"Then why am I sensing his ghost energy from you? You must've have recently came into contact with him! ANSWER ME!"

"Because-" Sam looked at her parents and sighed. "I'm, carrying his child."

Dan gave her a shocked expression along with the rest of her family.

"Our baby is pregnant?" Mr. and Mrs. Manson exclaimed.

"Our Danny is going to be a Father?!" the Fentons except for Jazz exclaimed.

Everyone looked at Jazz. Jazz panicked and quickly said: "Oh my dear little brother is going to be a Dad? What a shocker!" She then smiled at the satisfied adults.

Tucker just smiled a little. "Looks like I won another Danny and Sam bet."

Dan just smirked. "You're carrying Daniel's child? A shocking revelation, but," He walked up to the frighten Goth. "The fact that you're carrying a halfa, makes you a very important person."

"Wha- What do you mean?" she stuttered as she and her parents staggered backwards.

"It means that you are carrying a new generation of halfas! I don't usually want to spare humans, but I'll make an exception with you and a lucky few." Dan then separated her from her parents by throwing them over his shoulders. "Join with me. You'll have anything your heart desires: replanting of the trees, being queen to your very own Gothic nation, ANYTHING! All I ask for you is to give me the child, and all together, we could rule this miserable rock as King, Queen, and Prince or Princess. Now what do you say, Samantha? Any of that tickles your fancy?"

Sam glared daggers at him. "First, this 'rock' is my home! Second, if you think I'm trading what I have for any of that, somewhat kind of cool offer, then you're wrong. This is Danny's kid, not yours!"

"But Sammy, I am Danny! Just a much better looking version of him." Dan smirked.

Sam growled and slapped his face. "The Danny I know wouldn't have destroyed the future you came from, and then kill all those people in this time! Or call me 'Sammy' on purpose! The best I can call you is a hypocritical monster!"

Dan chuckled at the slap and grinned. "A hypocritical monster huh? I guess I can't change your mind. You've always been a stubborn little girl. Fine, reject my offer. But I'm taking that child whether you're with me, or not."

"Don't touch her you ecto-scum bag!" Jack Fenton shout as he and Maddie raised their Fenton bazookas.

"Please, toys? Come on you guys! At least come up with something that can stop me!" Dan laughed.

"Then try me!" a voice behind him said.

Dan's ghost sense went off and turned around to see Danny's angry eyes.

"Just the ghost boy I wanted to see." Dan smiled.

 **D-day**

Danny stared at Dan with confident green eyes. Dan stared back with his ruby red eyes and smirked.

"Seems just like yesterday you stared at me like this. Oh wait, it was; and just like yesterday, you should've just been a 'good little ghost' and go back to sleep in that hole of yours so you wouldn't have to face my wrath, again." Dan smirked and then examined the rest of Danny. "Nice outfit."

"Thanks, but I feel well rested now." Danny cracked his neck. "So now I'm here to stop you from running a muck in my haunt, and beat you up for hitting on my pregnant girlfriend!" Danny growled.

"Honestly, do you actually think you can stop me? If I remember correctly…I gave you the beating of a life time. I've proven myself that I can't be beaten by you." Dan chuckled.

"Don't stroke your ego just yet," Danny cracked his knuckles. "I'm way stronger than I was yesterday."

Dan laughed heavily as he hugged his stomach. "THAT'S A GOOD ONE! Ha, ha hooooo, that was pretty funny. It's not possible to get stronger in one day. Haha."

Danny smirked and released a little bit of his enhanced power. Dan stopped laughing as he stared at Danny with shocked eyes. "Wait what?!"

"Like I said. 'I'm stronger than I was yesterday'."

Dan just stood there dumbfounded and then shook his head. "BUT HOW?!"

"If a magician won't reveal his secrets, then my lips are sealed. You'll just have to find out on the battlefield."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get down to business." Dan said as he lifted his fists.

"Actually, let's wait for a few friends of mine to get here first." Danny crossed his arms.

Just then, Vlad and Dani flew overhead. Dan looked up at them. "Who are they your back up?" Dan asked Danny.

"Yep, we're here to put an end to your destruction. Plus, they also got stronger, like I have." Danny smiled.

Dan raised an eyebrow at Dani. "Who's she?"

Danny pointed to Dani. "She told me not to introduce her. But she's also a halfa like us; and as a bonus, she's also as strong as I am now," Vlad cleared his throat. "Oh, and Vlad too."

Dan sighed. "So what's next? Are you going to bring in the Box Ghost and tell me he's gotten an upgrade as well?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Please, the day Boxy gets a power up is the day I die."

Dan chuckled. "Alright. Now if we're done with the introductions, I want to get things started."

Danny flew into the air. "Please, this way, you creep." Danny flew off towards the city.

Sam and the others watched the 4 ghosts fly away. Sam then felt her face grow concerned. "Please be careful."

"YOUNG LADY!" Mr. and Mrs. Manson walked up behind her.

Sam then sighed. "Great, now I'm going to be dealing with this now."

 **Round 2**

Danny, Dani, and Vlad landed in the streets of the abandoned city and watched Dan land across from them. Dan cracked his neck and said: "Deserted, with hiding places, and a lot of cover. What is this? A fight or a coward's convention?"

"Whatever you like to think this is, but I think we've had enough with the filler, let's get things started." Danny said getting himself into position to rush him.

Dani followed Danny's example, and Vlad lifted his fists.

"Alright you two listen to me," Vlad hissed. "Daniel, you rush him, then Danielle and I will get behind him and blast him with our ghost rays."

Danny nodded and pivoted his left foot. Dan smirked and got into position to rush him as well. He then smiled and shouted: "DING, DING!"

Danny kicked off the ground and flew at Dan. Dan smirked and rushed at Danny. Both of their fists smacked into their faces, but Danny smacked Dan's fist off his face and began to throwing punches into Dan's stomach, chest, and face. Dan growled as he felt himself being pushed back a little. He then grabbed Danny's neck and threw a punch to his face; but before the fist connected, Danny smirked, went intangible, and left Dan's grip.

"GHOSTLY DEATH RAY!" Dani shouted.

"Ghostly what?" Dan asked before being blasted by Dani and Vlad.

Dan was sent into a nearby shop. Vlad, Danny, and Dani then fell back in line.

Danny smirked and looked at his clone. "Ghostly death ray?"

Dani bushed. "I read a comic where this guy used an energy blast and shouted the name of the attack. So I figured, 'Hey! Why not shout out the name of my attacks?'"

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Because then your enemies would be ready to dodge or block your attacks? This isn't a comic Danielle."

"Officer Kill joy, comes to kill the fun of a child's imagination again. Hooray for my hero!" Dani sarcastically said.

Just then the shop explode into blue and white fire. Dan was visibly livid when he separated into 2 more Dans. "Alright, let's see if you can take on all three of us!" All three Dans shouted.

Vlad snickered and then said to Danny and Dani: "Let's show this fool who he's really messing with."

All of the 3 Dans raised their eyebrows as they watched white auras surround the three halfas. Suddenly all three halfas rushed all three Dans as Danny had the curtsy of fighting the original, and both Dani and Vlad aggressively followed his copies in two separate directions.

Danny went on the attack, giving Dan mercy-less punches to his body. Dan tried to recover and throw a punch of his own, but Danny caught it and then restrained it behind Dan's back. Danny then placed his boot on the back of Dan's neck and forced his face into the ground. Dan growled and released a large ecto-shield and knocked Danny off of him. Danny landed on his feet and lifted both his hands and aimed them at Dan. Dan got up and mimicked his foe's movement and both released a large beamed ghost ray at each other.

Amity Park Mall

Dani flew from side to side as Dan's copy tried to blast her with his ghost rays.

"What's the matter little girl? Are you asking for your mommy yet?" Dan taunted.

Dani growled and looked down at the mall. "Nope, I'm just seeing if you want to do a little window shopping first!"

Dani blasted Dan's face and then went invisible and intangible. Dan wiped the ash off his face and saw the outline of the girl go through the roof of the mall. Dan growled and followed her in.

Dan walked around the mall in search of a certain tiger stripped halfa. Dan looked around every corner and stopped at the wishing fountain in the middle of the mall. He growled and then shouted: "Alright! Come out you little brat!"

He heard her giggle echo through the mall. Dan raised an eyebrow and then felt his ghost sense go off. He then looked up behind him and saw Dani standing on the rails of the second floor. She looked down at him smiling. "What's up fruit loop?"

"Fruit loop? I haven't been called that for years. Now come down here so we can continue." Dan called to her as he flexed his finger at her as if to say 'come here'.

Dani giggled. "Alright, but as long as you don't mind if I bring some friends."

Suddenly, 11 more copies of Dani appeared on the railing. Dan looked at the Danis' surrounding him.

"What's the matter," the Danis' smirked. "It looks like you just seen a ghost." Then the 12 Danis' raised both arms and aimed them all at Dan. Dan's red grew smaller. "GHOSTLY RAIN!"

"Seriously! What's with the names!" He shouted as he lifted his arms over his head.

Dani and her copies fired multiple volleys of ghost rays at Dan. Dan growled and fell on one knee. When the volley stopped Dan growled. "You'll pay for that!"

Dani giggled and then charged a large ball of energy. Dan looked back up and saw 12 balls of energy being formed in front of them.

"Take this! I call this one… 'THE ATOMIC GHOST BALL!'" She shouted as all 12 Danis' released their attacks right on top of him.

Dan screamed in pain as his form was disintegrated by Dani's blast.

The Park

Vlad laughed evilly as he rammed Dan's copy into the ground. "Come now! Is that all you got?"

Dan got up and threw a fist at him. Vlad caught the fist and kicked Dan in the stomach. "Wow you were close that time! But sadly not enough to actually hit me!" Vlad then lifted Dan by the neck and slammed him into the ground.

Vlad stood up when he heard two distant explosions. He looked out to his left just in time to see two large black clouds rising into the air. He smirked and turned back to the struggling copy of Dan. "Well, it seems as if we are winning."

Dan's copy spat out blue ectoplasm and wiped his mouth. "That's what you think Vlad. But I still have the upper hand here-," Dan was punched in the face. "OW! You piece of-," He was punched again. "EEEHHHH! STOP YOU WASHED UP HA-," Dan was then kicked in the stomach.

Dan spat out and fell forward. Vlad then caught his falling foe with his index finger. "Don't sleep so soon. I was just getting started. Little. Badger." Vlad smiled and then punched Dan a few feet away from him.

Dan crashed into a park bench and struggle to get back up. Vlad flew over him and then forcefully landed onto his stomach. Vlad watched in satisfaction as Dan's copy coughed out and clutched his stomach.

"What's wrong Daniel? Don't tell me that you've had enough! I'm still nowhere near close enough to being warmed up." Vlad said as he smashed his foot into his face, grabbed his collar, and then threw him into a fountain.

Dan burst out of the remains and shot a large ghost ray at Vlad. Vlad laughed as he dodged the attack, went intangible, and then flew underground. Dan followed suit. The area seemed quite for the moment, but then suddenly Dan was launched into the air and then he was stopped by Vlad's grip on his throat.

Dan was held high by Vlad. Dan growled as he tried to break his grip on him. Vlad then placed his hand on his stomach and said: "I was saving this attack for present day Daniel, but since you're technically half of him, I think this is the best I'm going to get."

Dan was then killed by a large beam of maroon light that pierced through his stomach and came out his back. Vlad allowed the attack to fade and then watched the copy of Dan fade away from his grasp.

Vlad then flew off to head back to Danny's fight with the real Dan. "Killing his clone was easier than I thought. This will really shock him when he finds out I was able to kill his copy, I can see the look on his smug little face now."

 _Vlad looked at the horror filled face of Dan. Dan fell on his knees asked: "You killed my copy?! How is this possible?! Am I wrong to deal with the awesome powers of the most handsome, honorable, and very rich, man on the planet?!"_

Vlad laughed. "I should've brought my camera!"

HQ Tent

Little did the halfa knew, he was being followed by a camera attached drone flying far behind him.

The video signal traveled back at the HQ tent as everyone inside saw the destruction of one of the Dan's copies.

Tucker was operating the controls for the drone; he tried to keep up with the already blinding speed of Vlad but fell behind. Tucker then punched some keys on his key board and the screen displayed the 'Paranormal Energy Readings.' _**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Tried to come up with a PKE reading for this, but didn't find much about how it works. So I made one up.)**_

"Subject: Vlad "Plasmius" Masters. **Previous PER** : 15. **Current PER** : 180." The computer stated.

Tucker whistled. "Wow! Vlad's power is 12x than he was a month ago!"

Sam sneaked away from her outraged parents and walked over to Tucker. "180? How did he get so strong?"

"Science? He probably made something to increase his strength. I'm going to switch to camera 2, it should be near Danny by now." Tucker said as he switched the camera view.

Danny and Dan were being viewed on the screen. Danny and Dan punched each other and both flew back into two craters. They then rush each other again and then wrestled each other; until they resorted to biting each other instead.

"Subject: Danny "Phantom" Fenton. **Previous PER** : 17.8. **Current PER** : 213.6. Subject: Dan Phantom. **Previous PER** : 25. **Current PER** : 168." The computer stated.

"HARDCORE! Danny's power is dominating Dan's by a mile!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Holly crap! So I guess this means Danny is going to put him in his place?" Sam asked.

"If he doesn't screw around. Remember, ghosts have the ability to hide their true power; and Danny has some history of taunting his enemies. One little insult, could unleash a monster! I wouldn't hold my breath." Tucker said.

"I find your lack of confidence in our friend disturbing Tuck." Sam growled.

"Movie quote noted." Tucker replied.

 **Dan's Dirty Bag of Tricks  
**

Danny punched Dan into a convenience store and followed him in. Dan sat up and rubbed his head. "How, how are you this strong? In less than a day?! It's impossible!"

Danny smirked. "It's not impossible Dan, all you have to do is eat all your vegetables and drink a glass of milk every day. That is the secret on how I got so big," Danny then flexed his bicep. "And so abnormally strong."

Dan growled as he got up. "Why. You. Little!" Dan then unleashed a black aura and screamed: "Since I'm not getting a straight answer from you, then I'll show you what 2 years of training can really do!"

Dan took a breath and then wailed. The concrete below crumbled, the store around them started to tumble, and the young halfa felt like he was about to fall apart. The wail finally stopped when Danny covered his ears, and fell forward onto the ground screaming. Dan took a few breaths and smirked.

"The Super Ghostly Wail. Wishing you knew how to do that too, Daniel?"

Danny coughed and slowly got back up. He looked around him and saw a straight trench of leveled buildings that ran for a mile, the store around them was no more, and watched the heat visibly emit off the ground. Dan laughed and walked over to him.

"Looks to me that my attack was effective. Good, that should knock you off the pedestal you placed yourself on." Dan stretched his arms and cracked his neck.

Danny frowned and stood back up slowly as he felt pain go up and down his body. Dan smirked as he rammed into Danny.

Danny was too late to brace himself as Dan sent him into a building. Danny gripped the broken desk and got back up. He then rubbed the back of his neck as he watched Dan enter the building and laugh.

"Not so tough now are we, Daniel?" asked.

Danny then smirked _._ "Don't count me out just yet."

Dan watched Danny get into position to attack him. Dan smirked and lifted his fist in front of him. "Let's go!"

"Danny we're back!" Dani shouted as she and Vlad landed at the entrance of the hole.

Dan looked shocked to see the two halfas again, both unscathed by his copies. "You've got to be kidding me! HOW DID YOU BEAT THEM?!"

"I got the jump on mine." Dani replied.

"I tortured mine." Vlad followed up.

Dan growled. _Vlad's power was leagues below me when we fought! Even the child would've died the second she engaged my copy. Did I somehow underestimate them? Well not anymore! I've spent too long getting out of that thermos, I'm not about to go back without showing these fools my true power._

Vlad laughed. "I guess your time on this planet is up," He then turned to Danny. "Daniel, I think I should take this round. I see you need a minute to catch your breath."

Danny smirked. "Well, you did destroy his clone. Alright, Dani and I will stay on the side lines and let you smack this guy around for a while."

Dan smirked. _Perfect!_ "Alright Vlad, I'm ready when you are."

Vlad cracked his knuckles and charged at Dan. Dan then suddenly fell onto his hands and knees. Vlad stopped short and looked down at him.

"Oh! I can't go through with it! I can't beat the likes of Vlad Masters!" Dan snuck a quick peak to see if Vlad took the bait.

Vlad gawked at the sight of Dan. "Wait what?"

"P-please! I beg of you! Show mercy!" Dan placed the back of his hand on his forehead.

Vlad then smiled. "Ah yes, mercy you say?"

Dan then faked being blinded. "I have over looked your greatness! Please, allow me to show you that I can be a reliable ally to you! I want to give my services, to you!"

Danny and Dani looked at Vlad's evil smirk. Danny then shouted: "Vlad! You can't listen to him! He needs to be destroyed!"

Vlad looked back at Danny. "Whys that Daniel?"

"Vlad don't you know? He's half of you! He's trying to trick you by using your own persuasion tactic against you!" Danny answered.

"Mr. Masters, please allow me to join you on your conquest to take over the world!" Dan yelled proudly and raised his hand to Vlad.

"Thanks for your concern Daniel," Vlad turned his back on the two halfas. "But I won't pass up an offer to recruit a new blood, or in his case, ecto-plasm, as strong as he."

Dan grinned. "I am honored to shake your holy hand." _HAHA HOOK, LINE, AND SINKER!_

Vlad shook Dan's hand and pulled him up. They then turned towards the shocked faces of Danny and Dani.

"Cuz, if we die here, then I just want you to know: I was right." Dani said to her cousin.

"Oh don't worry young Danielle, you two will be meeting up in the same place. Daniel, please kill your past-self and that failure of a clone." Vlad ordered Dan.

"Certainly, but can you allow me to reach my full power first?" Dan asked.

Vlad raised an eyebrow and then shrugged. "Of course. Go ahead."

"Thank you, Lord Masters." Dan stood up straight.

Vlad excitedly shook his fists. "OOOOOOOOOOH, I LOVE THE SOUND OF LORD MASTERS!"

Danny turned to Vlad. "Vlad you can't let him power up! He's tricked you! He'll be stronger than all three of us combined!"

Vlad turned to Dan. "Is this true?"

"Of course not, I'm not as strong as you at full power."

"Disappointing, but please, continue as you were."

"DANI! BLAST THEM NOW!" Danny shouted.

Danny and Dani raised their hands at both Vlad and Dan, and then shot them with their strongest ghost rays. The blast leveled the building and what was left was two halfa under a ghost shield. Danny let down the shield and took a look around. Dani got up and asked: "Did we do it?"

Danny looked at the place they blasted and sighed. "Yeah, I think so. Did you use your full power?"

Dani nodded. "Yeah, I feel a little tired."

"Good, then I-," Danny stopped as two figures in a ghost shield floated down before him.

Dan dropped the shield and bowed before Vlad.

"Great work minion." Vlad complemented.

"Thank you Lord Masters." Dan smiled.

Danny stood there wide with eyes. "Vlad, you have to listen to reason-,"

"Shut up Daniel! Now my minion. Full power and then destroy them." Vlad told Dan.

"Of course." Dan replied.

Danny and Dani watched in horror, while Vlad spectated in wonder: as Dan locked his elbows and gritted his teeth. Sparks danced around his body, his red irises blinded all three halfas, and then his body began to grow.

"Danny! What are we going to do?!" Dani shouted to Danny.

"I don't know," Danny stuttered.

Dan's black aura's suddenly shot up into the air and spread its dark cover across the sky of Amity Park. Lightning struck the ground around Dan, as he then let out one final yell, when a blinding light took over the light spectrum.

The light finally settled down as it become clear again. Danny rubbed his eyes and witnessed the new Dan with horrified eyes.

Dani groaned as her sight returned to her. She looked over at Dan and gawked at him.

Vlad smiled. "So this, is your full power."

Dan stood 2 feet taller, his body was well toned with muscles that can be shown through his jumpsuit, his blue skin turned metallic teal, his blue flaming hair grew to his neck line, and when he opened his eyes, his eye balls were pitch black with ruby red irises. Sparks still danced the dance of death around his body.

Dan then lifted his arms and stared at them. He then chuckled as he looked towards a line of buildings and aimed his hand at them. Only using his energy, the buildings crumbled to the ground in blue fire. Dan awed at his new found strength and looked the shocked expressions of all three halfas.

Vlad broke the silence. "Wow, I'm impressed."

Dan turned to him and smiled. "Thank you. Sucker!"

"What-,"

Vlad was then punched by Dan with speed like lighting. Vlad stumbled away from him and fell onto his stomach. His mouth oozed out ectoplasmic blood while his red eyes faded to white. He looked up and weakly said. "Y-,you rea-lly, s-strong."

Dan laughed as he then placed his boot on Vlad's head. "Thank you for your help. I'll always remember you as the one that was foolish enough to allow me to reach my full power."

Vlad shook under his boot and screamed when Dan added the pressure onto his head. Just as Dan was about to finish him, Danny threw a ghost ray at him. Dan turned around and saw the two halfas standing behind him.

"Daniel, I see you also want a piece of me." Dan lifted his boot off of Vlad and strolled towards the stiffened halfas.

"Dani, run away." Danny hissed.

"But Danny you can't fight him-,"

"Listen to me. I won't let you risk your neck in a fight we can't win. He's way too strong for us now. Please Danielle, leave while you still can!"

"I'm not leaving you cuz!" Dani screamed.

"If you think you can escape me. Then you're sorely mistaken. Everyone is getting a piece of me today. All heroes, runts, and all washed up has-beens alike! I hope you've lived a good life. Because now you'll feel the full wrath of….'Super Dan Phantom'." _OOOOOHHH I LOVE THE SOUND OF THAT!_

 _ **Super Dan Phantom! Like it? Okay explanation time: Sorry to promise this a week ago, I'll just say that the next chapter will come out soon. So if you enjoyed that: Favorite and Follow. I also like to also thank everyone for their Favoring and following of this story so far.**_

 _ **Until then, I'll see you all in round 3! As for now...FEAR SUPER DAN PHANTOM! Oh and BEWARE!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Danny v.s Super Dan: The Final Round**

 **The game of life or death**

Danny stood in front of his younger clone as if he could shield her from the threat of the newly improved: Super Dan. Dan, on the other hand, was just smiling evilly as he stared at the only two halfas with his black and ruby red eyes. Dani then looked past Dan's feet at the unconscious Vlad Masters, who had long since reverted back to his human form from the sudden blow by Dan.

Dan followed her eyes and smirked. "If you're worried about this, welp, then he's fine for now. But I will finish him at my leisure. For right now," Dan walked towards them. "I want to make sure you two pay the ultimate price for your defiance and making a fool of me."

Danny pulled Dani closer to him as Dan approached them. Danny then whispered to her: "Dani leave, I'll hold him off for as long as I can."

Dani looked back at him. "I can't leave you here to fight him alone! I made a promise and I-,"

"No, I promised myself that no harm would come to you. Please, you have to get out of here." Danny looked down at her.

"ENOUGH!" Dan interrupted them. "It's time to parish!"

Before Danny could even turn back to Dan, he was suddenly launched into a building at full force. Danny rolled back onto his side and winced in pain.

Dani was shocked at the sudden disappearance of her cousin, but before she even took a step back, she was kicked in the back and flew nearly miles away from her attacker. Just before she hit the ground however, she was shocked to see Dan in front of her. Dan stretched out his forearm and Dani's neck smashed into it.

Dani gripped her throat screaming out the ectoplasm out her mouth. Dan smirked and then kicked her into a lamp post. Dani's eyes went white as she fell onto her stomach and then curled up into a ball whimpering.

"Aw, the poor little baby," Dan laughed as he towered over her. "This wouldn't have happened if you just stayed out of this fight. Danny might've been a hero, but he should've know to never invite children to fight a grownups battle. His mistake will be your demise."

Just as Dan held at a hand at Dani, Dan was tackled by Danny. Dan stopped himself and Danny and then he angrily smacked his back and kicked him to the side. Danny rolled on the ground and stopped himself with his hands and knees.

"Daniel, if you wanted to die so soon, THEN ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS ASK!" Dan shouted as he launched a ghost ray at Danny.

Danny nearly dodged the ray and then launched himself at Dan. When he was in arms reach, he launched a volley of fists at him. From the outside, shock waves indicated that Danny was throwing them at full strength. Devastating for Dan in his original form, but they merely annoyed him now. Dan stopped the volley by grabbing Danny's arms and sending a knee kick into his stomach.

Dan let go of Danny's arms and watched him clenched his stomach in pain. Danny looked up, exposing his bloody teeth and nearly bloodshot eyes. Dan then got behind him and grabbed his boot. "Time to round up the cattle!"

Danny raised an eyebrow and then screamed as Dan picked him up and spun him in the air like a lasso. "Ye-ha! Rounding 'em up!" Dan laughed.

Danny screamed in mid-air and then he was thrown into the sky. Dan flew after him and smacked him into three buildings, each emitting smoke from the exit holes that Danny created.

Dan flew through the holes and saw the large crater Danny was in. He then laughed when he saw Danny's nearly unconscious eyes and then he lifted his hand. "Goodnight, Daniel. This time, FOR GOOD!"

Dan charged a large ball of energy and when he was about to release it, a maroon blast hit the ball out of his hand. Dan turned around and saw the now fully awake Vlad Plasmius. His breathing was shallow, but he stood his ground and glared at Dan.

"Sorry, we didn't finish our fight just yet." Vlad growled.

Dan sighed and then smirked. "Impressive save by the weakling. But you'll die for your interference in this fight between Daniel and myself."

"The only person who will die is you I'm afraid!" Vlad shouted as he moved into position to rush him.

Dan just rolled his eyes. "Ok, I'll let you believe that for now. But just so you know Vlad, you were never a match for me from the very beginning!"

Dan raised his hand at Vlad as did Vlad. Both charged up a ghost ray and blasted them at each other. When the blasts connected, the area around them went up in a mushroom shaped explosion.

 **A Red Huntress and her suit of nuclear powered armor**

Everyone in the HQ tent watched in horror as Dan began his ruthless attacks on their friend/boyfriend/son, his clone, and arch enemy. Tucker had since moved the drone to a safe distance in order to keep it safe and still witness the fight. Maddie was the first to break the silence.

"My baby boy is in trouble! We have to do something!" she shouted in horror.

"There's nothing we can do. Dan's gotten stronger than any of us can prepare for. ALL BECAUSE OF THAT BILLIONAIRE IDIOT!" Tucker slammed his fists on the computer desk.

Sam patted on Tucker's shoulder. "Danny can beat him. We have to-"

"He can't!" Tucker interrupted. "Dan is tearing them apart! There is little we can do for them, other than watch Dan kill them."

"Then I'm done watching! I think it's time to get out there and help! I can't and won't watch my boyfriend about to be a father DIE!" Sam shouted as she gripped his shirt collar.

Tucker sighed. "You're right, I won't let him down. I got too cowardly. Let's do it."

Maddie and Jack grabbed the Fenton Bazookas off the table. "We'll go with you kids. We know that our son will need all the help he can get." Jack lifted the bazooka over his shoulder.

"You'll only just get in his way." said a voice outside the tent.

Valerie Grey and her father entered the tent. Valerie was suited up in her red huntress battle suit with her hover board in hand.

Tucker smiled at her presence. "Good to see you again."

"Thanks Tuck. So I hear that a ghost is wreaking havoc around the U.S. We came here from D.C to see if I can be of some help." Valerie walked up to Sam and Tucker.

"Your timing couldn't be better. Danny, Dani, and Vlad are trying to defeat an evil ghost named 'Dan'. Long story short, he's an evil version of Danny from a non-existing timeline." Sam explained.

Valerie and her father huddled around the computer screen and saw Vlad get beaten up by Dan.

Valerie shuddered at the sight of Dan. "He's Danny's evil self? If I would've known that a year ago, I would've stopped hunting Danny sooner than later."

"Yeah, I'll say. So Tucker, do you have the 'Paranormal Energy Reader' we installed into your computer systems?" Mr. Grey asked.

"Yes sir." Tucker answered as he typed in a few commands.

The computer analyzed Vlad, Danny, Dani, and Dan and the announced: "Subject: Danny 'Phantom' Fenton. Previous **PER:** 213.6. Current **PER:** 165\. Subject: Danielle 'Dani' Phantom. Previous **PER:** 190\. Current **PER:** 84\. Subject: Vlad 'Plasmius' Masters. Previous **PER:** 192\. Current **PER:** 135."

Tucker raised an eyebrow. "They're losing power in this fight. Vlad you screw up!"

"Why is he a screw up?" Valerie asked.

"Dan was able to trick him into letting him power up. Wait, why isn't it telling us the power of Dan?" Tucker asked while his typed in the commands.

"Subject: Dan Phantom. Previous **PER:** 168\. Current **PER:** Error, unable to read his power reading."

Valerie walked over to Tucker. "Unable to read Dan's power? You mean it's so high that even the computer can't read it?"

Everyone in the room went wide eyed as Mr. Grey wiped the sweet off his forehead. "Is there anything here we can use to stop him now?"

Just as he said that, Maddie and Jack looked back at their Ecto-skeleton and then answered: "There is one thing that could stop him."

Everyone turned to them. "What?" Mr. Grey asked.

Maddie and Jack walked over to the Ecto-skeleton and Jack proudly announced: "With the new Nuclear Accelerator attachment, this new Ecto-skeleton will defeat that son of a ghost, no contest!"

Valerie and her father walked over to the suit. Valerie asked: "Well, if it can defeat that ghost, then why haven't we used it yet?"

Jack frowned and Maddie explained: "We forgot an important component that powers the suit. It's a skin tight jumpsuit that is used to send the user's life energy to the suit's power core to power it. It's a drastic improvement than just having a line of needles pierce through your spine, but without it, we can't power the suit."

Jack then walked up to Valerie when he noticed her battle suit. "WAIT, Maddie! Valerie's suit is similar to the jumpsuit we made!"

Maddie then walked up to her and walked around her. "It's similar alright, I think with a few alterations, this could work just as well as the original jumpsuit."

"Now wait just a minute," Mr. Grey interrupted. "I saw the last design and I remembered what happened the last time; Danny almost died using that thing."

Maddie explained herself. "The Nuclear Accelerator allows the person inside to use less energy in order to become stronger. Plus there is a new safety feature that conserves any extra energy to be distribute to the user when they are low on power. We thought about adding it to the last suit, but then the Ghost King predicament happened, and we were forced to rush the Skeleton to completion."

Mr. Grey still looked unsure until Valerie patted her father's shoulders. "I know that you worry about me. But right now, it looks like Danny could use an extra hand. Just trust in me, ok?"

Mr. Grey just sighed. _Kids, you have them, you love them, then one day they start doing something you don't like, but then you have to learn to accept it._ "Alright, but you better come back to me, aright?"

Valerie just kissed him on the cheek and then turned to the Fentons'. "So you guys think you can hook my suit up to that?"

Maddie and Jack smiled: "Worth a try." Then they both dragged Valerie towards the suit. Mr. Grey joined back with Sam and Tucker and continued to watch the fight.

 **Interview with the worst employee on the planet**

Vlad slammed into a crater in the middle of town square. He slowly got up as Dan landed behind him, grabbed his cape, and then lifted him into the air. When Vlad's back was exposed to Dan, he started to punch Vlad as he said: "WHO'S. YOUR. MASTER. NOW!"

Vlad was separated with his cape as he flew into a store. Dan dropped the ripped cape and walked towards Vlad.

Vlad slowly got back up and launched a ghost ray at him. Dan simply smacked the ray away from him and then launched a ray of his own at Vlad. Vlad rolled out of the way as the blast blew up the store, then he charged at Dan, and rammed into his stomach. He managed to move Dan a little, but Dan elbowed his back and then kicked him away from him.

Dan laughed: "What's the matter 'Lord Masters'? Having a case of recruiter's remorse?!"

Vlad growled as he then screamed: "Enough with this! I'm going to reduce you to ash!"

Vlad's dark aura returned to him as his mouth lit up. Dan raised an eyebrow as he fell victim to Vlad's attack. The blast that shot out of Vlad's mouth leveled the ground around Dan, and created a dome of light that swallowed Dan whole.

After the attack, Vlad fell onto his knees and huffed: "I, did it!"

Just as he was about to look back up, Vlad was struck by a ghost ray through his shoulder. Vlad gripped his shoulder and fell onto the ground in pain, but pain was the least of his worries as Dan walked out of the smoke.

Dan looked down at Vlad and smirked. "You 'did it' alright." Then he smashed Vlad's wound with his boot.

Vlad screamed in pain and then grabbed Dan's boot and tried to rip it off him. Dan lifted his boot and watched Vlad revert back into his human form. Dan smiled.

"As much as I enjoy watching the pain of others," Dan picked Vlad up by his neck. "You'll always have a place in my dark heart. So ask yourself one question, punk. Do you feel lucky?"

Vlad just spat blood at his face. Dan wiped the blood off and then placed his hand on his chest. "So, you're not so lucky. But don't worry, nobody else had that much luck to begin with anyway."

Dan then shot his ghost ray through Vlad's chest. Vlad fell limp and hung in Dan's grip. Dan released his grip and watched Vlad fall onto the ground.

Vlad's eyes faded to white as he thought: _I, I was a fool to have fell for his trick. Forgive me little badger. I now realize my mistake, but I'll still believe in you. Win this fight, I know you can win!"_

Dan then towered Vlad and held his hand over him. In a blinding light, Vlad's body was disintegrated into nothing.

Danny

Danny's eyes shot open as he felt the fading energy of his arch-enemy. He slowly got back up and flew into the air. Just as he turn to look towards the direction of the incident, he felt his ghost sense go off. He turned around to see a weakened Dani join him in mid-air.

"You felt that too?" Dani asked as she wiped the ectoplasm off her chin.

"Vlad's dead. That means it won't be long until Dan comes after us." Danny answered.

Danny turned to his cousin and saw her shaking form. He then flew to her and told her: "I think it's time for you to get out of here. I'm going to stay and fight him."

"For the last time Danny, I won't leave you to fight him alone. I know he's really scary, but I'm not afraid of him. Let me help you, the Earth is my home too, can't I help you protect it?" Dani stared at him for an answer.

Danny looked at her and then looked back at the direction of Dan. He sighed. "Alright, if things don't go our way-,"

"They will cuz. We can't lose hope yet!" Dani interrupted.

Danny nodded and then they both felt their ghost sense go off. "Here he comes."

They both got into line and watched Dan approach them. Dan stopped short and stared at the last two ghosts in this battle. He smiled. "Glad to see you two are still up and about."

"We're not about to give up just yet, you spook." Dani frowned.

"Please, leave the name calling to the people who can actually back up their words." Dan retorted.

Danny felt sweat beads run down his cut up face. He then lifted his fists. Dani followed his example and then they both stared daggers at Dan. Dan relaxed his hands to his sides.

"This time, I'll put you both down for good!" Dan shouted as he aimed his palms at them.  
Just as he was about to charge his attack, he was then blasted out of the sky and into a building. Danny and Dani then looked to the direction of where the blast came from and found Valerie in the Fenton Ecto-Skeleton.

Valerie retracted the gun back into its forearm and then activated the jet boosters to meet the two halfas in mid-air. "What's up?"

Danny smiled. "Welcome back Val. How was D.C?"

"Pretty historical, but incredibly boring after a while. Dani! How've been girl?" Valerie turned to Dani.

"Oh you know, been moving place to place. Hey, nice robot!" Dani smiled.

"This ain't no robot kid. It's more like, 'power armor'." Valerie presented herself.

"Regardless, thanks for finally knocking Dan down from his ego pedestal; but we need to find a way to beat him for good. How much powerful are you now?" Danny asked.

Valerie looked at the numbers of her visor. "I'm about as strong as Dan according to this. But it's taking much more power to keep me on par with him."

"That's good, what weapons do you have on that thing that can do some damage?" Danny asked.

Valerie's visor displayed the weapons on her suit. "I have a few weapons that can, but nothing strong enough to destroy him."

"Then we'll have to think of something else." Danny gripped his chin and snapped his fingers. "Fenton Works! There's something there that can help now,-"

Just as he was about to explain, the building Dan was in lit up in blue fire only leaving Dan behind. "I WILL RIP YOUR HEADS OFF AND USE YOUR INTESTANTS AS JUMP ROPE!"

Valerie stared daggers at Dan. "You two head there and get it, I'll stay and keep him off your backs." She then flew towards Dan before the two halfas could protest.

Dan watched Valerie land in front of him. Dan smiled and then asked: "Valerie! Long time no see. How have you been?"

She cracked the suit's knuckles. "Been feeling a little pint up aggression against a certain ex of mine back at school. I figure you'd make the perfect stress punching bag."

Dan smirked. "Alright, let's see if you got what it-," he was then punched in the face.

Valerie smiled. "Sorry, but all I've seen is an opening that scream: Attack! So that's what I did."

"I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer!" Dan lifted his hand and fired a ghost ray at her.

Valerie dodged the ray and punched Dan's chin and launched him into the air. She then jumped up and grabbed his ankle. She then spun him in circles before letting him go through two buildings.

Dan wiped his chin and growled. "You'll regret that."

 **It's not YOU, it's ME**

Danny and Dani were flying towards Fenton Works as Danny had a hunch that they may have a chance to find something useful. Dani flew close to him. "Are you sure we might find something?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking that if find something to separate Vlad from Dan, then the best bet would be the Ghost Catcher." Danny explained.

"Ghost Catcher?" Dani raised her eye brow.

"It's like a big dream catcher, but it separates a ghost from a human. I used it to separate myself from my ghost form before, it'll work if we can surprise Dan and then separate him from Vlad, or future Vlad." Danny answered.

"I just hope we can find it before Val gets into trouble." Dani said worriedly.

Danny smiled. "I'm sure she's giving my evil self a beating of a lifetime." He said as they both fazed through Fenton Works.

Valerie

Dan and Valerie connected their hands together and head butted each other.

"Give up Valerie, you cannot defeat me!" Dan smiled.

"In your dreams, I'm just getting started." Valerie smiled.

The chest plate of the suit opened up and a short cannon extended out. The cannon charged up and then released a powerful ecto-ball at Dan. Dan grunted as the ball sent him back a few feet and then detonated in a large dome of light.

Valerie's suit closed up the chest plate and then the visor informed her: "Power at 930%"

"Wow, this gets a lot of miles! Dan's going to be very jelly." Valerie laughed.

Dan lifted the debris off his bleeding body and stood up. "This, can't be happening. She's just a human girl in power armor."

Just then a volley of glowing marbles fell at his feet. The marbles started to glow and then they suddenly detonated into a large explosion. After the fact, Dan's jumpsuit was blown off, only leaving his tattered pants and boots in tacked. He looked back up and saw Valerie in the air.

"Girl, you have no idea who you're messing with. PREPARE TO DIE!" Dan shouted as he charged at her.

Valerie activated her ghost shield and flew backwards away from Dan. Dan gave chase and used his energy to force her back towards the ground. When she hit the streets below, Dan floated above the shield and began a hasty assault on the shield itself. Valerie sent more power to the shield, but with every punch Dan threw, he took a good chunk off her energy supply.

"Power decreasing: 900%, 840%, 780%..." The computer tried to keep up.

Valerie then tried something drastic. She detached her metal hands and aimed her forearms at Dan. She then dropped the shield and fired a direct energy wave at very close proximity to him. Dan screamed in pain as he was sent into the air and fell back down into the ground, creating a very large crater. Valerie stood back up, as she placed her metal hands back on, the computer analyzed her suit.

"Damage: 20%. Power at 409%. Nuclear Accelerator at maximum power. No longer at required power to combat target."

Valerie growled. "Shit, come on clueless, where are you?"

Dan yelled at the top of his lungs as he went intangible and flew through the debris. He then turned visible and wiped the ectoplasm off his lip. "Time to end this!"

Dan rushed at her at full speed and sent her flying over the ground and into a crater. She then felt the suit start to struggle against her.

"Warning! Power at 230% Disengagement is recommend."

"No, I can't retreat now. Come on, give me something to hold him down!" Valerie yelled at the computer.

Just as she said it, her back produced two metal rods that she gripped and pulled out in front of her. The top part of the rods shot out behind Dan and planted themselves into the ground. Valerie then planted the other set in front of her, and then two ectoplasmic lines crisscrossed each other to meet the other two rods.

Dumb founded, Dan stood there at the middle of the lines and then they shocked him. Dan screamed as his powers went haywire; they turned him invisible, visible, intangible, and then tangible again. When Dan tried to use his ghost rays, his rays suddenly shot at every direction but the direction he aimed for. Some of them hit Valerie's ghost shield.

Dan then looked down and with the little control he had left, he inhaled and then launched his Super Ghost Wail at the ground below him. The waves of the wail caused a wind storm that flew at racing speeds. Valerie was blown away almost instantly with everything that wasn't attached to the ground. Then the wail destroyed the four rods surrounding him, and then the ground below him sent cracked in all directions that caused a few Earthquakes.

Fenton Works

"Hey cuz! I found some ecto-dejectos!" Dani said as she picked up the make shift spray-syringes.

"I wouldn't spray them on you if I were you. Those will actually weaken you other than help get us back at full power." Danny then looked back at her. "On second thought, take some of those with you. If we can't hold him down, we'll spray them on him until he's weak enough to hold him down and then split him." Danny said as he went back to throw aside the boxes that blocked the catcher from his reach.

Dani looked around the lab table and found a hand bag and a lone Fenton thermos. She placed the syringes in the bag and then grabbed both it and the thermos.

Just as she slung them both over her shoulder, the Earth suddenly shook beneath them. Danny gripped the catcher as he and Dani turned intangible just before the house collapsed on top of them. Both halfas took off through the house and into the sky, then they saw a large wind storm that came their way and then hit them head on.

"Wow! It's like a giant fan out here!" Dani shouted as she shielded her face.

"Yeah, come on! We have to get there before he actually shakes the planet apart!" Danny shouted as he flew against the wind, with the catcher close to his chest.

Dan

The winds slowly died down as Dan heavily breathed in and out. "I'm glad that trap didn't set off my Wail without my control. A blast without my control would've demolished this rock entirely."

Valerie lifted the debris off her and stood up. She coughed. "Status."

"Power at 89%. Damage: Severe."

She then looked towards Dan. His ruby and dark eyes dimmed, he also showed signs of fatigue, and he also sported heavy slashes and open wounds.

Valerie smiled. _Looks like he wasn't as invincible as he claims he is._

Dan spat out ectoplasm and looked at his palms. _Damn it. I lost too much power from that wail. I won't be able to keep my super form for much longer; but if I revert back now: Daniel, that runt, and Valerie would be too strong for me to handle. I can't believe this is happening!_

Valerie looked at her cracked visor and saw Dan's PER go down from his previous power. She smiled. "Seems like you've lost your full power Dan! How about you do the world a solid and give up!"

Dan stared daggers at her. "If you think I'm going to do that, then you better think again girl!" Dan then raised his fist in front of him.

Just as he was about to attack her, his ghost sense went off. _NO! NOT NOW!_ Dan looked back up and saw the two halfas who evilly smiled back at him.

"Alright Dani, I'll distract him while you spray him." Danny said to his cousin.

When his cousin nodded in agreement, Danny landed and placed the catcher in a safe spot and then rushed at Dan.

Dan screamed in pain as Danny landed a punch into his stomach. As Dan stumbled backwards, Danny then launched a barrage of ghost rays at him, forcing Dan onto his knees as he tried to shield himself with his wounded arms.

Just as planned, Dani turned invisible, got behind Dan, and then with two dejectos in each hand, she sprayed them both at him. Dan screamed as he suddenly felt powerless to stop Danny's attacks and fell onto his back. Dani turned visible and stood by her cousin and they watched Dan. Dan then struggled to get back up but then felt his power slip away. He lost 2 feet in height, his muscles slowly retracted, and his eyes reverted back to white eyeballs with red irises.

He turned back to them with his shocked expression. _This is bad._

 _Yes! He's transformed back! He's out of power!_ Danny thought with a smirk.

Dan gawked at the halfas and then yelled in anger. "I will destroy you, even if it's the last thing I do!"

Danny looked at Valerie and she nodded. Then he looked at Dan. "Sorry Dan, but it looks like it's turning up us today!" He then flew back to grab the catcher. "Valerie! Head lock him!"

Just as Dan was about to dodge, Valerie's robotic arms slipped underneath his armpits and then she connected her metal hands onto his neck. Danny then walked up to Dan and activated the catcher.

"Remember this?" Danny asked as he lifted the catcher over his head.

Dan visibly shook. "NO! Don't separate me! I need him to survive!"

"Too bad! Your crimes out way any other punishment! This is for everyone you've killed!" Danny then brought down the catcher over both Valerie and Dan.

Valerie then let go of Dan and watched as a beam of light went down his head, to his crotch, up his back, and then connected with the other beam on his head. He then screamed bloody murder as two beings separated from him.

Valerie, Dani, and Danny fell witness to the return of future Plasmius, that looked to be in his late 40s, and future Danny that looked to be in his mid-20s.

Future Dan looked at Plasmius and then shouted. "NOOOOOO!"

 **Perfect future**

Dan got back onto his feet and stared daggers at his 16 year old self. "NO! I can't believe you'd do something so, un-heroly!"

"Yeah, say that to the millions you've killed in your wake." Danny retorted.

"Gah! I mean knowing that I could not survive without Plasmius, you still separated me from him ensuring my death!"

"So you think doing that puts me down on the same level as you? Please, you've destroyed so many lives in your timeline, and took some in mine! I think me doing this, pales in comparison to what you did to all those innocent people!"

Dan growled. "Why you,"

Danny then smirked. "Sorry Dan, but this battle ends here!"

Dan then turned back to Future Plasmius. "Fuse back with me so we can teach these fools a lesson!"

Future Plasmius just smirked. "Sorry Daniel. But being stuck with you for 12 years, is 12 years too long. You're on your own this time. And speaking of this time," he lifted his fist at Dan. "This time, you'll know just how it feels to be slave to your, agenda."

Future Plasmius turned to the two halfas and Valerie. "I think we should show Daniel how much pain he's caused to everyone we know."

All three of them agreed and stood alongside future Plasmius. Dan's eyes widen. "This is going to hurt!"

Danny and his allies rushed at Dan and then attacked him at once. Danny punched him repeatedly in the face and then kicked him to Valerie. Valerie grabbed Dan's leg and neck and then smashed her knee into his back. Dan growled in pain as Valerie threw him against a destroyed building. Dan slowly looked back up, just in time to see Dani wave at him and then launch a ghost ray at him. Dan went through the building and stopped at the feet of future Plasmius. Plasmius smiled as he grabbed his foe's neck and threw him through the roof of the building. Plasmius then met him in mid-air and dropped kicked him into the ground below.

Dan slowly got back up and wiped the ectoplasm off his lip. He then looked down at himself and found that he was slowly melting into a puddle of green goo. _No! My core is destabilizing! Curses! I can't melt yet!_ He then turned to his approaching foes. _Fine, if I can't exist, neither should they! I'll show them what happens when you mess with Dan Phantom._

Dan smirked. "You think you can push me around? Just because I'm weaker than you?"

"Yeah, so what's the matter ghoul? You afraid?" Valerie asked.

"Not exactly, I'm far from done! Time to show you the full power of my Super Ghostly Wail." Dan darkly chuckled as he took a breath.

"NO! You'll destroy the whole planet!" Plasmius shouted.

"He'll destroy what now?!" all three teenagers shouted in unison.

"DIE!" Dan released his wail.

All four of them watched as a large wail came towards them. Taking a deep breath, Plasmius stood in front of everyone and released his own wail at Dan. When the two wails collided with each other, the debris around the wail suddenly levitated into the air, and the force of the wails created a large crater below Plasmius and Dan.

The rest of the planet

The whole planet began to shake. City streets started to crumble, buildings started to tumble, mountains started to be erupt and fall, and large Earthquakes suddenly popped up all over the world. Camp Amity took it the worst; a blinding wind storm rocked the many tents that were starting to tumble, and inside the HQ tent, everyone inside held on as the windows were literally gone with the wind.

"This is crazy! It's like the whole planet is going to explode!" Tucker shouted over the wind inside.

Sam grabbed the bolted down table and held on for dear life. _Danny, please be okay!_

Amity

Danny and the others watched the two duke it out. Both were melting as a result of the struggle, but Plasmius looked like he was about to give up. Danny then turned to his clone and his best friend. "I'm going to help Plasmius out. See if you guys can distract Dan from focusing on his wail." Danny ordered.

They both nodded and flew into the air, while Danny ran to join Plasmius, and then launched his own wail at Dan. With the power of two combined wails, Dan struggled to keep up the struggle. _No! I. Can't. Stop. Both. Of. Them!_ Dan thought as his body melted faster.

Dani and Valerie saw Dan struggling to keep up. Dani smiled.

"Hey Valerie?" Dani asked.

"Yeah?"

"Say this with me," she quickly flew to the glass part of the Ecto-skeleton.

"Why?" Valerie raised an eyebrow.

"It'll make it sound cooler! Please?!" Dani begged.

"Okay girl, just this once." Valerie caved in as a ghost ray gun extended out of her forearm.

Dani aimed her palm at Dan, while Val aimed her ray gun at Dan. Then they both shouted: "Ghostly Death STIKE!"

Dan looked towards the incoming blast and canceled his attack when it hit him. Danny and Plasmius saw their chance and intensified their wails at Dan.

Dan screamed in pain as their wails further melted him away. Danny and Plasmius cancelled their attack and fell onto their knees. Dani then slung the Fenton thermos into her hands and uncapped the device. Dan looked back up at his foes and then flinched when he heard the charging sound from the thermos.

"DANI! TRAP HIM NOW!" Danny shouted up at her.

"Hey Dan! Suck on this!" Dani shouted as the thermos shot a white wave with spiraling blue rings surrounding it.

Dan gasped as he was caught in the wave. "N-noooo!" He desperately held onto the ground. Dan's body began to melt again, but this time the goo started to fly into the thermos. "NO! NOT LIKE THIS!" Dan shouted as his legs melted and flew away from him.

Dan then felt his fingers turn into goo and he then involuntarily flew into the thermos. "NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **When all the horses come riding home**

After watching Dan fully go in, Dani slammed the cap back on and twisted it tight. Everyone fell in silence afterwards. But Danny was the first to break the silence. "We, we did it! YES WE DID IT!"

Dani and Valerie danced in mid-air, and then Dani shot towards Danny and locked him in a bear hug. Valerie landed beside them and then walked over to the fading Plasmius.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

Plasmius smiled. "No, but I'll be fine after I finally stop feeling this, painful, passing only a few ghosts have experienced themselves."

Danny and his clone soon separated from each other and walked over to them. "What do you mean?" Dani asked.

"I'm fading from existence. Without Daniel's ghost or my human half to keep myself going, I'm as good as dead. But somehow, I wouldn't have it any other way." Plasmius stated.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"I've been with Daniel long enough to experience the pain we've caused to others. Even though our minds were fused, I still experienced nightmares about the people we've slaughtered myself. It was horrible. I regret ever separating the little badger's ghost half from him. Now that I'm fading, I'm feeling a whole new bliss, like nothing could torture me anymore. Although it's still kind of painful to get." Plasmius flinched in pain.

Valerie stood up and laid Plasmius down on his back. "Look on the bright side. Without you, Dan would've demolished the Earth." She said as she smiled.

"That is true my dear." He smiled back.

Danny then sat by his side. "And if it wasn't for present day you, we wouldn't have been able to free you. So if you see him, tell him thanks for the help. And then bash him for falling for his own trick."

"I'll make sure to tell him that," Plasmius then turned to Dani. "I do recognize you, but I don't remember, who are you child?"

Dani reluctantly answered: "I'm Dani, or Danielle like you've always called me. I'm Danny's clone."

"Ah yes, I remember trying to clone him to produce the perfect son. But I stopped short when Dan came to live with me after the Nasty Burger incident. When I saw you forming, I thought about using you to get to Dan, if I somehow failed to clone him. But after he moved in, I tried to stabilize you and give you to Dan as a little comforting piece. But something went wrong and I was unable to save you. Now that I saw our fight with you, I know you'll be the best ghost fighter like Daniel here." He smiled.

Dani smiled. "Thanks, present Vlad would never say something like that to me. It means a lot to me."

"It's, *cough*, my pleasure Danielle." He then turned to Danny. "I want to extend my thanks for freeing me, place your hand onto my shoulder."

Danny looked at the others and then placed his hand on his shoulder. Danny then felt a rush of energy go through his body and that caused his bangs to burn into white flames, caused his muscles to grow an inch, and caused his green eyes to glow brightly.

Dani looked at his flaming bangs in wonder. "Spooky cool!"

Everyone just laughed until Plasmius coughed.

"My power is now yours to do with as you wish. Protect this world Daniel, no matter the challenges, you, May. Face." Plasmius said as he faded away.

All three heroes watch their old enemy fade into nothing, then Danny got up after a good 15 minutes of staring at the ground. "I think it's time we headed back to Camp Amity. We deserve a rest after what happened today."

Valerie and Dani smiled as they got up. Then everyone looked over the damage that they caused today. "Looks like Amity Park is going to be under construction for a while." Valerie stated.

"I think we will live. But we're not the only one's who's lost something today. Millions have lost their lives. Now that Dan is gone, I bet every soul can now rest in peace." Danny said.

"Hey Danny?" Dani asked.

"Yeah Dani?"

Dani looked up to him. "Do you think I could stay with you for a while? I mean if it isn't any trouble."

Danny smiled. "Yeah it's no problem. I bet Sam wouldn't mind if we let you live with us, along with our kid."

Valerie and Dani yelled in unison: "WAIT, YOUR KID?!"

Danny chuckled. "I'll explain it to you two on the way back, I'm done for today."

Danny floated into the sky with both his allies and they flew away, headed straight for the camp. When they arrived, most of the camp was destroyed, but all the inhabitants were cheering for the arrival for their heroes.

"Phantom! Phantom!" They all cheered.

Dani smiled. "Looks like you have fans cuz."

Danny just waived until he spotted Sam down below. Valerie just slugged his shoulder. "Go get the girl handsome."

"I will get her alright." Danny smirked.

Danny swooped down in front of Sam and looked into her eyes. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey hero," she started but then noticed his flaming bangs. "Y-your hair! It's,"

"Spooky cool?" Danny chuckled.

"HEY THAT'S-," Dani began to shout but was shushed by Valerie.

"I was going to say, beautiful and very cool. But 'spooky cool' is fine." Sam said seductively.

Danny just smiled and pressed his lips to her, causing the whole crowd except for Mr. and Mrs. Manson, to cheer and clap. After they broke it off, they placed their heads against each other. "I love you." Danny whispered.

Sam smiled. "I know you do, Ghost Dad."

They both laughed as the scene faded.

 **The poorest Ghost of them all**

Technus cut off the feed to the fight. Skulker was wide eyed when he saw them suck Dan into the Fenton thermos. Although he was still in shock, he still got surprised by his girlfriend's reaction to the fight.

"AAAAAHHHHHH YE-YEAH! WHO WON THE BET? YOU'RE LOOKING AT HER! PICK THAT PHONE UP BECAUSE I CALLED IT!" Ember shouted at the top of her lungs.

Everyone, except for the ghosts who took bets with Skulker, flopped their money in their faces.

"Oh, Skulker honey!" Ember shouted behind him.

"What is it?" Skulker asked.

She took the money out of his hand. "Consider that, my official break-up with you. Kitty, Johnny! LET'S PARTY!" She walked away to her friends.

Skulker then gripped the table he was at. "I'll make you pay for this Ghost Child. I'll make you pay with your skin!"

"Speaking of pay." Said all the ghosts behind him with bats, pitch forks, and torches.

"Ah, crap." He said before the mob grabbed him off screen.

 _ **And that's the story. I had a blast writing this. Now I just want to let you know, thank you for reading this story! I appreciate all the favoring and following and reviewing this story. I'll be doing an epilogue to this story, plus something extra as a bonus, so expect those to come out soon. (Also I did add on to the ending as well, I hoped you enjoyed that too) XOXO if you're a lady viewer, and a fist bump if you are a guy viewer. SEE YOU ALL IN THE EPILOGUE AND DON'T DROP THE SOAP! XD**_


	5. Chapter 5

**DANNY v.s DAN: Aftermath**

 **Danny's story to the ghost writer**

7 years after Dan

 **"** When we got back to Camp Amity, everyone was cheering my name all the way to the HQ tent. It was really nice to finally see a moment of peace, but that's until Sam's parents gave me one hell of a talk about my son. They wanted nothing more than to get rid of the child to keep it from tainting their family name, but Sam and I highly disagreed and after that argument, they left the country for good, stating they rather die than have a teenage pregnancy be associated with them. Ida Manson, Sam's elderly grandmother, heard about the predicament and happily took off two names on her will, making Sam the sole heir to her fortune when she dies.

"Did that put a wrench in our plans? Sam cried about the rejection, but we managed to pull through; and in about 9 months later, we finally met the young: **Samuel Jack Ida Fenton**. Dad and Sam's grandmother were basically screaming when they heard their names in their Grandson's name. Sam and I got little time alone with him with the excited relatives coming in, but when we got some alone time, we really enjoyed the bonding experience.

"Mom, Dad, and Jazz were overly excited for me. Dad wanted Samuel to learn everything about ghosts and he gave him lectures on the various weapons he made. Mom, on the other hand, wanted to be the 'fun grandmother', but I'm sure she has embarrassed Sam more than she did me in public. Jazz pretty much held my son hostage whenever Sam and I needed a baby sitter, but at least she doesn't bore him to death with all her lectures about the importance of talking about your problems.

"As for Sam and I, we still graduated, but there were days where I thought Sam was going to dump me. After going through the past 3 years of taking care of 2 children, we were pretty much at each other's sides at all times.

"Dani came to live with us for a while, we did ask her if she wanted to be part of the family and she did get the choice of either being my daughter or my parent's kid, she chose me in the most painful bear hug I've ever come to know. Dani still went out to travel, but after about 3 years, she came back to settle down with us for good. Samuel and Dani became the terrible two after she helped him with his ghost powers. There were days where I couldn't take a shower alone without some sort of constant giggling coming from somewhere inside the bathroom, and days where I would become a victim of some sort of prank.

"As for everyone else, a country wide memorial had been held every year since the battle with Dan. I was invited to so many of those events, I could recite the entire list of names I've seen engraved in the stone for every city that had been attacked. As for Vlad, we couldn't find a body to bury, but we did get him a tombstone and wrote: 'Here lies Vlad Masters. Longtime friend, foe, and ally to all. R.I.P'

"Even after 7 years, I still check the Fenton thermos to see if Dan was still in there. Clockwork had told me a million times that Dan was no more, but nowadays, I don't take that many chances, even if my ultimate enemy had long since disappeared for good." Danny finished.

The Ghost Writer typed in the period and then smiled. "This has got to the best piece of ghost history I've written since I wrote the story about the ghost king."

"I hope, I don't just make stuff up." Danny stretched as he placed his hands on his eyes.

"I wouldn't make stuff up either, unless it's like the time I wrote that Christmas story about you all those years ago, but the events with Dan Phantom are pretty important to write down. I sure hope that Clockwork is satisfied with my work." He said as he handed off the printed copy of his work to Danny.

Danny got up and took the stack out of his hand. "Thanks, I'm sure Clockwork will appreciate the work. He's been on my ass to get the whole battle with Dan written down for 'future' events that may occur."

The Ghost Writer just shrugged, "T'is important to study the past so you know when history repeats itself."

"Yeah, see you later Writer!" Danny said as he walked out of the writer's lair.

"Farewell!" the writer called as he floated to the top of one of his many bookshelves.

Danny flew across the green sky of the Ghost Zone towards the lair of the master of time. When he landed in the makeshift clock tower, he saw the one eye and limb form of Clockwork. The reason why he lost his eye and his arm was because of Dan. When he escaped, Dan made sure to make Clockwork pay for trapping him outside of time, and took Clockwork out of commission for a little while.

Clockwork turned to the approaching halfa and smiled. "Hello Daniel. I see you brought to me the history I've requested the Ghost Writer to produce?"

"Yeah, and next time, please just stop annoying me to remember one of my darkest days?" Danny asked as he handed the stack of papers to him.

"I am not one to make any promises Daniel." He said as he formed into a kid version of himself.

He took the stack and placed it next to the two Fenton thermoses that was kept behind a force field. Danny stared at them until Clockwork placed a hand on his shoulder. "He's not coming back Daniel."

"I know, but still. It just scares me sometimes just thinking about how he did escape, and even though he's gone, he could somehow,-"

"Danny," said the elderly form of clockwork. "It's time that you just forget about him. Dan has been gone for 7 years with no chance of reforming. When you took his last life-line from him, he could never hope to survive for very long. He's dead for good, and he's never coming back. End of story."

Danny looked at the thermoses and then sighed. "Yeah, it's way past the time to forget about him. Sorry about pestering you with that."

"It's okay Daniel," Clockwork then turned to a forming wormhole. "I think you should head back, your children require your assistance."

Danny walked over to the wormhole and saw Technus fight two halfas. The first halfa was a 12 year girl still wearing a tiger striped jumpsuit, and the other was a young boy who had on a white turtle-neck sweater with white cargo pants and combat boots. Both Dani and Samuel flew back a pace to avoid Technus's mechanical fist.

Technus laughed. "YOU CANNOT DEFEAT THE GREAT TECHNUS VISTA (Internet joke)! AFTER I TAKE CARE OF YOU ANNOYING PESTS, I WILL RULE OVER ALL TECHNOLOGY WITH A LITERAL IRON FIST! ALONG WITH MY COMEDIC RELIEF, WHO WILL TELL ME HOW EASY THIS VICTORY WILL BE!" Technus then pressed a device with a red button and then a mechanical voice stated: "That was easy!"

Dani just stared daggers at him. "Don't you ever shut up?"

Samuel looked at her sister and winked at her. "Wanna do the move?"

"With pleasure." Dani smiled evilly.

Both flew close together and brought their hands together. They then exposed their palms and charged a ball of energy. "Bro and Sis Ghostly Death Ball!"

They released the ball of energy at Technus and the ball detonated on him. Technus just laughed as the attack did nothing to him. "IS THAT THE BEST YOU TWO CAN DO?"

Samuel and Dani stared at him with wide eyes and then the wormhole closed on Danny. "Thanks for letting me know Clockwork, I better get there before Sam kills me for letting them get hurt. See ya!" Danny shouted as he quickly shot out of the tower.

Clockwork stared out the window of the tower and then floated over to another open wormhole. "Beware Daniel, for every Dan that is defeated. Another will come to take his place." He told himself as he watched the wormhole stare at the remains of Vlad's mansion.

Vlad's Lab

Down below in a secret part of Vlad's old lab, a capsule holding a clone started to open up. The young man inside the capsule looked identical to Vlad but with the exception of his black, crescent shaped bangs, and a pony tail that went down his back. The clone opened his grey eyes and stepped out of the capsule. He looked around the dark lab and then stopped when he saw a computer activate.

On the screen, a younger version of Vlad showed himself on the screen and then he smiled. "Good morning my child. By the time you see this, I have already met my demise a few years ago. I hope you can understand that my absence was merely involuntary, but I assure you I was here when you were just a young boy." Vlad then moved out of the way and a younger version of the young man was floating inside the capsule.

The young man raised his eye brow and then watched as Vlad continue. "Now, there is a reason why you exist. You exist to carry out my last orders, I want you to kill: Daniel Fenton." The screen then showed a picture of Danny with his two best friends: Tucker and Sam.

"If anything, he was the result of my death. He maybe older now, but there will be plenty of people in the city of Amity Park that will remember him when he was younger. You already inherit my powers, which means you already have the tools to do the deed."

The young man looked at his hands and saw two, maroon shaded, ghost energy waves emit off his hands. He then smiled wickedly and stared back at his creator.

"If you're wondering who you are, then allow me to tell you your name. Your name is Vladimir Masters Jr. Your donner mother is not important to you, but I, your father, am the one who's most important to you. You must carry out my order, and kill Daniel Fenton at all costs. Do it for me, my son." Vlad smiled as the computer stopped the recording.

Vladimir stared at the monitor and then smiled. "Yes, father." As the scene faded to black.

 **DANNY v.s DAN:**

 **The Whole Battle**

 **Based on the series: Danny Phantom by** :

Butch Hartman

 **Episode that inspired the Fanfic** :

The Ultimate Enemy

 **Story written by** :

Aceheroic

 **Characters used** (based on first appearance):

Danny Fenton/Phantom

Dan Phantom

Danielle Phantom

Vlad Masters

Tucker Foley

Sam Manson

Jack and Maddie Fenton

Jazz Fenton

Skulker

Johnny 13

Kitty

Ember

Mr. and Mrs. Manson

Valerie Grey

Mr. Grey

The Ghost Writer

And

Clockwork

 **Special Thanks to** :

Spatterson

DannyPhantomFanGirl1

Pirates99

Jacobfrit

MagicalKeys

xXNaruto38Xx

Chooch77

Jman96gamer

And

All the guest reviewers

 _ **The following was a non-profit fan based fanfiction: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and Nick studios. Pleas support the official release.**_

 **Author's Statement:**

 _ **And there we have it. The whole bloody affair that took a month to write. Also I forgot that this year was the anniversary of Dan Phantom's character. 10 years? Where has the time gone? Anyway, thanks guys for the awesome reviews and thanks for the suggestions. Without them, this story wouldn't have gone anywhere and probably would've been abandoned. I love you all and I'm taking some time off to think of what I want to write next. Until then, stay beautiful and there's a deleted chapter and an alternate ending on the next chapter page, both unedited. Enjoy them!**_

 _ **With love, Aceheroic**_


	6. Alternate Scenes

**DANNY v.s Dan: Deleted Scene and Ending**

 **The Villain, The Hero, and The Clone (Ch. 3)**

The morning hours hit the beautiful, and almost intact, landscape. Danny was the first to emerge from a very sore night of sleeping on the ground. He yawned and stretched out his muscles. Dani was second coming up from under the destroyed mansion and looked up to Danny.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked as she twisted her torso.

"Not really, you?" Danny asked back.

"Nope. I should've slept like a baby since I sleep on the hard ground all the time."

"Why's that?"

"I guess labs aren't my kind of places to sleep in. Last time I slept in one, I woke up on an examination table and then got liquefied into a puddle." Dani chuckled a little.

Danny patted her back. "Don't worry. After this, you'll won't get to sleep in some 'fruit loop' infested lab."

Dani smiled and asked: "How long do we have?"

"Well, it's 8:00 right now. We have to travel a good hour to get to Amity. So we still have time." Danny answered.

Dani eyed the lake in front of them. "Feel like taking a quick bath?"

"Last one in is a rotten HALFA!" Danny and Dani sprinted towards the lake.

Danny threw off his shirt and kicked off his shoes and dived in. Dani tossed her red cap, her sweat shirt, and kicked off her shoes before she jumped in after him. Both came back up for breath and splashed each other.

Dani floated on her back. "I love baths. So, relaxing."

"Meh, I prefer showers. They wash more of the stress away." Danny said.

"I think I could use a shower then." Dani stopped and then asked: "Danny, do you think we have a chance against you're evil future self?"

Danny floated there in silence for a moment before he answered. "I think we can do it cuz. He might be strong, but he's not invincible."

Dani smiled. "You're just saying that to make me feel better. Don't deny it, we think we might have a chance, but in reality, we're just going there to meet our maker."

Danny's face fell. Geez, Dani is really stressed about this. That's going to have to change. Danny turned invisible.

"Danny?" Dani asked.

When Danny didn't answer her, she swam around. "Danny?!"

Just then, Danny turned visible again and started his tickle assault on Dani's sides. Dani laughed loudly and begged Danny to stop. Danny then he lifted her into the air and threw her up. Dani screamed as she went up, and came back down screaming even louder.

Meanwhile, Danny went ghost and swam down to the bottom of the lake. He then used his feet to launch himself through the water, into the air to catch Dani coming back down, and free fell back into the water.

Back on land, Vlad came up from the lab and inhaled the morning air. "Ah, this is more refreshing than being hassled all night by two brats in a cramped lab. Now to just sit," Vlad sat in one of his surviving chairs. "AAAAAND, rela-"

Vlad suddenly felt the ground shake and then screamed as he saw a big tidal wave and swept him away. Vlad spat out water, shook himself dry, and then glared at the two laughing halfas who floated in the lake.

"AGAIN, AGAIN!" Dani screamed at Danny.

Vlad growled. "NO! NOT AGAIN YOU STUPID KIDS!"

Danny and Dani laughed. Vlad just rolled his eyes and got back up. He stood at the edge of the lake and shot a small ray into the water. Danny and Dani shot each other a look and felt the water around them shake. The water then exploded into the air and sent the two screaming halfas into the air.

Danny and Dani transformed and stopped themselves in midair. Vlad was laughing below them. "I think that should put an end to your fun."

Danny glared at him. "Kill joy."

"Come! We have important matters to attend to." Vlad called and left for the basement.

1 hour later…

"Since we're up against an enemy with unbelievable power. We'll have to beat Daniel down until he's weak enough to finish him. There is no exact way to do this without losing all of our power, but with the new and improved serum, we'll be somewhat of a match for Daniel at half of his potential power. But I make no promises if he goes full power on us." Vlad said as he held the serum up to them.

"So, does this new serum have the same weaknesses as the one from last night?" Danny asked as he examined the injecto.

"No. From the information gathered here," Vlad typed the key board of his super computer. "This should now give us 6x the power in a 12 hour period. Better than 4x and way more forgiving in its side effects. But just so you know, this is the only one in existence, and there's only enough for 3."

"Okay, so what's it stopping you from using all three sprays to be even stronger?" Dani suspiciously asked.

Vlad glared at her. "Because, you only can apply it once per person. You can't get stronger after the first spray and the report showed that more than one application, is fatal. So don't act like I'm out to get you, because I called a truce, and Daniel is my current target now."

Dani just huffed and leaned back against the ghost portal.

"Okay, that's enough! We're not gathered here to dig up old problems. Now that we have a chance against Dan, I say we get cleaned up a bit and eat up before we get out there. I think being cooked up in here has gotten on everybody's nerves." Danny suggested.

"I couldn't agree more. I do have one more thing though." Vlad said as he headed over to one of his machines. He pressed a few buttons and the machine activated.

The machine scanned Vlad and in a few seconds, a new outfit was forged behind the screen. The suit had a white cape similar to Vlad's, the short-sleeved jumpsuit was mostly white with black stipes surrounding the chest region and the shoulders; it's gloves and boots were black with white stripes, and the chest region of the suit sported a VP logo.

Danny and Dani awed as Vlad explained himself. "This device allows the user to forge his/her own clothing. The thread used to make this is stronger than steel, but also comfortable and very flexible. Perfect use in a fight like this."

"Wait, why change your jumpsuit at all? You don't change in our fights." Danny asked.

"Because," Vlad changed into his ghost form and gathered his new suit. "I don't want to ruin my favorite two piece in 'this fight'. I recommend you get yourselves into these for the extra armor. Just press the scan button." Vlad left the lab.

Danny and Dani looked at each other and then Danny pressed the scan button. The machine scanned both halfas and then started to forge two new jumpsuits.

Vlad waited outside with the serum in hand and then spun around to face the approaching halfas in their new outfits.

Danny sported a short sleeved jumpsuit that was somewhat similar to his old outfit, but with a few alterations. The collar of his suit was shorten enough to show his neck, a white Y shaped stripe went down from his shoulders to his white belt, with a black DP on the chest; and he wore pure white boots and gloves that had a black DP logo stitched on the heel of his boots, and the top part of his gloves.

Dani on the other hand, sported a new black and white tiger stripped, white DP logo, sleeve-less tank top. She had matching set of white gloves with the DP logo on the top of them; and her pants and her boots were black with white tiger strips; also with the logo stitched on at the heels of her boots.

Vlad smirked and examined Danny's outfit. "You do know you picked a similar design to Daniel's hazmat suit."

"I know, but I kind of liked his suit design. But unlike Dan, it looks much better on me." Danny explained.

Dani looked up at her cousin and smirked. "Yeah, you look fine, but I think my suit's much better looking than that."

Danny looked down at her and snickered. "Well tiger strips might be cool, but it just tells me to start calling you, 'little cub'."

"Why I oughta-"

"Kids, this is war, not a fashion show. Now let's get going." Vlad growled and flew off.

 **Alternate ending (end of ch. 4)**

Dan just stood there in shock. "But you'll die too if we don't!"

"I don't care, anything is better than being a part of you again." he then turned to Valerie and the two halfas. "Go ahead and destroy him. I may have been evil before, but I lost all of my evil intent to him a decade ago."

Danny smiled and turned to his allies. "I'm game. How about you two?"

"I'm ready cuz." Dani answered as she got in position to rush his future self.

"Go ahead and take the first swing." Valerie offered.

Dan stumbled back with wide eyes as he was attacked by Danny and then Dani, and then followed by Valerie. Dan tried desperately to recover and block their attacks, but was unable to even catch one punch until he was thrown away from them. He landed into a crater and coughed out ectoplasm as he watched his body start to melt. He gasped and sucked the leaking ectoplasm back.

Dan got back up and stared at his attackers with his hate-filled red eyes. No! This is not what I expected to happen in this fight! I'm too weak to keep my ghost form from melting, my complete power is gone, and now I stare in the face of my equals. Dan clenched both his teeth and his fists. I wished never to use my full on wail in fear of the planet being destroyed, but if I can't live, then neither should the rest of these pathetic humans! They'll be in for a big shock.

Danny and his allies walked towards the frighten Dan. "It's over Dan. You lost."

Dan smiled. "Not yet. I still have a surprise for you."

"I think we had enough with your bitching for one day." Valerie said sternly.

Dani then stepped out with the Fenton Thermos and uncapped it. Dan saw this and then he in hailed.

Danny recognized this and encased everyone inside of an ecto-shield. On time, Dan released the biggest wail he could muster and caused the Earth to shake itself apart; he then aimed his head down to the ground, causing the world to violently shake and then explode under their very feet.

"TIME OUT!" said a familiar voice.

The elderly figure came out of a warp that looked like a clock, and as he transformed into a child, he placed a time medallion on Danny. Danny slowly woke up and stared into the friendly eyes of the master of time, Clockwork.

Clockwork then turned into an adult and smiled at him. "Daniel, you were so close and yet, just a little too late to stop Dan's destruction of the Earth."

"Yeah, I'm guessing we're going a little bit back before his destroys it to stop him right?" Danny asked.

"Of course. Although I'm dead," he transformed into his elderly self. "It'd be quite boring life to manage the time on a planet that doesn't exsists."

Danny smiled. "So what are we waiting for?"

Clockwork turned to him. "I just thought you should know. You can't beat him in any way to prevent this world's destruction. You'll need a special attack to destroy him and ensure the safety of the planet."

"What is it? What's the attack?" Danny asked desperately.

Clockwork turned into a child and then pointed his staff at a young stranger behind him. Danny looked past him and examined the stranger. His raven hair was similar to Danny's hair style, he wore a white turtle neck sweater with a black DP logo, and he also wore a black leather jacket with black leather cargo pants. His facial features looked like Danny's when he was 14 years old, but his eyes were amethyst with black pupils. He looked straight at Danny and walked over to stand in front of him.

He smiled. "Dad."

Danny stood in shock but then replied: "D-Dad?"

He smiled and chuckled. "Mom was right, you are a man of few words."

"S-sorry, it's not every day that Clockwork drops a few bombs on me like this." Danny chuckled.

Danny's son just shrugged. "Yeah, I won't lie, he always dropped a bomb on me every time he needs my help. Okay let's get down to business then. Clockwork needed me to pass down the attack that you need?"

"Yeah, you know it right?" Danny asked.

"Better yet, why not show it to you?" he said as he placed his hand on his father's forehead.

Mental images rushed through Danny's mind. "A ghostly wail? But I'm already familiar with this."

"Not this one Dad, this is called, out of respect of my big sister, 'The Destabilization Wail.'" He answered and then explained in detail: "It's 100x more powerful than any wail created, it's a wail of last resort because it needs life energy to work. The only requirement, don't aim it down!"

Danny smiled. "Thanks for the advice."

"Just make sure you pass it down to me when you train me okay?"

"I will," Danny shook his hand. "So, I guess I'll have a daughter first since she's your big sister?"

Danny's son smirked. "Sorry, that's classified. Clockwork's rules."

"Oh come on, just a little hint?" Danny asked.

"Nice try, but I'm just as suborned as mother. See you soon Dad." He smiled as he walked away towards Clockwork.

"Are you ready Samuel?" Clockwork asked.

Samuel smiled. "He knows, that's all that matters to me. Send me back."

Danny smiled at the name and watched as his son faded away. Clockwork then adjusted the hour hand on his staff. "TIME IN!"

When all the horses come riding back

"Not yet. I still have a surprise for you." Dan smiled.

"I think-,"

Danny forced both Valerie and Dani behind him and then took a deep breath. Dan saw this with wide eyes and tried to breathe in quickly, but Danny beat him to the punch and released a high pitched wail at Dan.

Dan yelled in agony as he saw himself melt before his eyes. "NO! I'M MELTING!" He then fell to his melting knees. The wail intensified, causing Dan to melt even further. "OH! WHAT A WORLD! What a world! You'll rue this day you defeated me! No I'm going! I'm going! NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Dan screamed as his whole being melted into goo and that goo disintegrated into dust.

Danny released the attack and fell onto his knees. He then looked up to find no trace of Dan, no Dan, means they won. Danny smiled as his two comrades stood in front of him.

"What on Earth was that?" Valerie asked.

Danny looked up at them. "It was the 'The Destabilization Wail.' Or to Dani, 'The Dan got owned wail.'"

Dani giggled. "I'm proud of you." She then went to hug him.

Valerie smiled and looked over to Future Plasmius. "So what will you do now?"

"Fade away, Dan was right when he said I couldn't live without his half. But there is one thing I want to give to Danny and this, Dani?" he asked Dani.

"Yes sir." Dani answered.

Vlad stood over them and released a wave of energy at them. Their jumpsuits were repaired, their wounds healed up, and they experienced another power up like they did with the serum.

"I gave you two all of my strength. Use it wisely and don't worry, it's a permeate power up," he then looked down at his melting hands and smiled. "Although, my intention was to live on, but somehow, I wouldn't trade my death for anything else."

Vlad then melted all the way with a smile still plastered on his melted face. Everyone watched the puddle disappear and then turned back to each other.

"I guess that's it for now." Valerie stated.

"Yeah, but it feels strange. Dan has always been the on enemy I've always feared that could've come out at any moment. I feared to even become him. Now that we defeated him, I feel a mood lighten up that I have been missing for the past 2 years. I considered him my Ultimate Enemy, but now that he's gone, I feel like I fought everything and everyone. I feel, pure and confident." Danny tried to explain his feeling towards the situation.

Dani smiled. "I'm glad to hear that cuz. Well, I guess I'll go out and visit California like I was supposed to,"

"Hang on there, tiger." Danny stopped her.

"What is it cuz?" she asked.

"How about you stay with us? I mean, you don't have too if you don't want too. But I think Sam won't mind if we can squeeze you into our family when Samuel is born." Danny replied.

"Who's Samuel?" Dani asked.

"He's the one who taught me that move. He's my soon to be son." Danny answered.

Dani's eyes brighten up. "NO WAY! You're going to be a DAD?!"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, so what do you say? I guess since Vlad made you out of my flesh and blood, I guess you can say you're somewhat my daughter too."

"Somewhat your daughter? Didn't know you felt that way," Dani blushed but continued. "Hmmm, I guess I could consider this offer, Mr. Daddy; But on one condition." Dani lifted her index finger.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I get to corrupt my little brother. Terrible two style." Dani smirked.

Danny twitched his eye but sighed. "Fine, I guess it won't be that bad. But welcome to the family, Dani Fenton."

Instead of shaking his hand, Dani latched herself onto his neck and hugged him tightly. Valerie giggled. "Congratulations Mr. Fenton, it's a corrupt little girl."

"Whatever Val, but it is kind of true though." Danny sighed.

Dani pouted. "Hey that's not nice!"

"Never said it was my little halfa." Danny smirked.

Dani rolled her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm not that little either Daddy."

Danny smiled and hugged her back and then stood back up. "I think it's time to head to Camp Amity. I'm done with today."

Everyone agreed but Danny turned back like he forgot something.

Dani looked up. "What is it Dad?"

"I just feel like we forgot something." Danny's eyes shot up. "Vlad!"

"What do you mean?" Dani asked him.

"Shouldn't we go back to bury him or something? I mean, he did let the worst enemy on the planet power up, but I think we should still lay him to rest. Regardless if he was the worst person in the world." Danny said.

"I don't know Dad, I mean he did do more bad than good, why do we need to do it?"

Valerie detached herself from the Ecto-skeleton and placed her hand on Dani's shoulder. "Well, if you saw me as your enemy, would you bury me?"

"Yeah, but Vlad tried to kill me, he also tried to kill Dad's dad and marry Dad's mom! I don't think that fruit-loop deserves my respect."

Danny looked straight at her eyes. "He doesn't deserve your respect, but he did help us get strong enough to face Dan. Without him, Dan would've taken us out a long time ago." Danny then smiled at her. "Let's just get this done so we can grab that Banana Split I promised you."

Dani sighed and smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. And you did promise me that."

Danny, Valerie, and Dani flew all together back to the site to find Vlad's body. When they arrived at the town square, they found a note in the crater where Vlad was previously in. Danny read it aloud.

Dear Father,

Clockwork told me you would eventually remember Vlad's demise and go to bury him. Don't worry, my sister and I took care of it for you guys; as a thanks for saving the planet. Oh and I'm not supposed to say this, but in 5 years you'll need to replace your Ecto-filter before it destroys the house for the 10th time. Also congrats for adopting my big sister, I look forward to seeing you all again real soon.

Sincerely,

Samuel Jack Fenton.

Dani looked up to her father and held his hand. Danny smiled and then picked up Valerie; and then all three shot off into the sky back to Camp Amity.

 _ **Of course, have a good day and thanks for reading!**_


End file.
